Esta vez sí
by Miss Pew
Summary: *Corregido* Rukia Kuchiki es una mujer exitosa, hermosa y dura. Su época de preparatoria fue la peor de su vida, un suplicio que trata de borrar de su mente, pero esto no le será cosa fácil luego de asistir a la fiesta de ex alumnos —Adaptación, Universo alterno y OoC—
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora: **

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_El presente mensaje tiene la intención de hacerle la más cordial invitación al Encuentro de Egresados de la Preparatoria Karakura Generación XXII, a llevarse a cabo el sábado 4 de Julio en el Hotel Soul Society en la ciudad de Okinawa._

_Esperamos contar con su presencia, la cual dará realce a este esperado evento. Favor de confirmar asistencia a los teléfonos anexos._

_Atentamente_

_Yoshijirō Umezu_

_Actual director de la institución_.

* * *

><p>La respuesta estaba clara en mi mente: Ni muerta asistiría a ese nido de víboras.<p> 


	2. Cisne

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Agradezco también sus Reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Siento la tardanza, pero había cosas que no encajaban y estoy en semana de exámenes. Ya tengo listo el capítulo dos, así que ya no tardará tanto. Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, comentario o mentada de madre, no duden en comunicármelo. Al principio estará un poco confuso, pero luego las cosas se aclararán.

_Let's go!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Esta vez sí-<strong>

**Capítulo I: **

Cisne

—Licenciada, está aquí la señorita Rangiku —escuché a mi secretaria por el intercomunicador.

—Gracias, Kiyone. Por favor dile que pase —le respondí antes de dirigirme rápidamente al tocador. Había quedado en cenar con mi mejor amiga y necesitaba echarme un vistazo.

Me observé en el espejo durante unos segundos, acomodé unos cuantos cabellos y quedé conforme con el resultado. Estaba a punto de salir cuando mi mente recordó la "fascinante" sorpresa en mi correspondencia.

_Se me revolvió el estómago al recordar ese nombre. _

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —la inconfundible voz de Matsumoto me sacó de mi trance. Me reí de mi misma, y de mis traumas, y salí del cuarto dispuesta a truncar el asunto— ¡Hola, desconocida! —exclamó afablemente mi invitada, sentándose en el sillón que se localizaba enfrente de mi escritorio. Ella vestía un hermoso y elegante vestido negro, un color muy poco común en su vestuario, unos tacones y un brazalete azul eléctrico, con un bolso pequeño lleno de lentejuelas multicolores para complementarlo con su estilo.

En definitiva, ella era mi modelo a seguir.

—Hola —respondí con una sonrisa—, sólo déjame recoger unas cosas y luego nos vamos —ella asintió y señaló su Blackberry. Supuse que ella también necesitaba un poco de tiempo y me dediqué a buscar los objetos que requería.

Rangiku organizaba eventos, propiamente bodas y siempre estaba con su agenda y el teléfono en la mano. Su trabajo era fantástico, pero también la volvía muy sentimental. En mi opinión, el sentimentalismo era una debilidad… ¿Mi profesión? Jefa de redacción en una, no es por presumir, importante revista de negocios. Quizá nuestras ocupaciones eran muy distintas entre sí, al igual que nuestras personalidades, pero esa loca mujer era mi mejor amiga y la única persona que en verdad sabía que jamás me dejaría en algún momento difícil. No podía negar que en ocasiones deseaba ahorcarla, pero así era nuestra amistad.

Cuando terminé mis pendientes, descubrí horrorizada que Matsumoto había encontrado la invitación en mi contenedor de basura.

—¿Fiesta de ex-alumnos? —inquirió con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisita maliciosa, sosteniendo el arrugado papel. Ella sabía la historia completa de mi vida al derecho y al revés; debía intuir como me sentía.

—¿Qué? —pregunté haciéndome la desentendida, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —se levantó enérgicamente, tomó su bolso y nos dispusimos a salir de mi oficina.

—Déjame ver… Nunca, porque no iré —contesté tajantemente mientras caminábamos por el pasillo y ella rodó los ojos. Aún traía la invitación y yo estaba deseando poder arrancársela y quemarla. Tomamos el ascensor junto a Shūhei Hisagi, uno de los editores, que nos sonrió pícaramente. Sin embargo, ni siquiera me digné en verlo. Estaba demasiado desesperada por aquella dichosa invitación.

—¿Cuándo le vas a sonreír al menos? —preguntó Matsumoto divertida, ya en el estacionamiento. Subimos a mi coche, ya que ella había tomado un taxi para llegar a mi oficina.

—No quiero una relación —le espeté con voz cansada. No podía negar que él era lindo e inteligente… pero no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Además, nunca habíamos hablado más de 5 minutos.

—Nadie dijo una relación… No está nada mal para una buena noche.

La miré con los ojos desorbitados mientras arrancaba. Por el espejo podía comprobar que el ardor de mi cara también era visible con un bochornoso tono carmesí.

—Lo dice la señorita "Una boda para toda la vida" —expresé con ironía.

Ella se rió de mi tono y encendió la radio.

—Bien, dejemos ese tema —mencionó resignada— Deberías haberte ordenado de monja… —murmuró entre dientes.

Me paré en un semáforo en rojo y la miré.

—No quiero otro divorcio como el de mis padres —dije con voz seria— o que jueguen conmigo. Esto del amor simplemente no es lo mío…

Ella había sido mi amiga desde la Universidad.

Había conocido a mi único novio y a unas cuantas citas. Hisagi… no era mi pareja perfecta. Quizá era un buen compañero de trabajo, pero hasta ahí. Los otros hombres en mi vida, solo fueron citas que acabaron en una noche y que en realidad me dejaron sin ningún buen sabor de boca. Patético a decir verdad, pero estaba feliz en mi vida. Tenía unas buenas inversiones, un departamento a mi gusto, un auto y una buena amiga… No necesitaba nada más.

—Lo es y lo sabes, sólo es cuestión de esperar al indicado —luego me dedicó una mirada maternal. El resto del camino conversamos cosas triviales: como había estado su día, sus planes próximos, cantantes que vendrían a la ciudad, la relación con su novio, etcétera hasta que ella no se contuvo y terminamos en el tema que había estado inquieta por tratar**—** ¿No te da curiosidad? —preguntó al fin, vacilante.

Lancé un suspiro e intenté concentrarme en el tráfico.

—No —contesté sin chistar y observando fijamente a los autos de enfrente.

—¿No te estarás escondiendo? Creí que todo eso de la pesadilla de la preparatoria estaba superado…

—Si lo está —cuchichié sospesando mis palabras— pero no por eso debo ir a verlos.

Hubo un prolongado silencio hasta que llegamos al sitio que deseábamos, ese restaurante italiano que habíamos descubierto en una tarde luego de una jornada intensa de compras. Era un poco costoso, pero valía la pena. La comida era deliciosa y el lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado. El local solo tenía unas cuantas mesas ocupadas y una mesera nos llevó a la nuestra.

Matsumoto pidió un refresco de dieta y una ensalada. Yo estaba hambrienta y deprimida, así que pedí una pizza, pasta y una copa de vino. Todas las personas que me conocían no se explicaban cómo podía ingerir tanta comida teniendo un cuerpo tan pequeño.

—Lo siento, Rukia —susurró mi acompañante. Sabía que mi carácter era duro y no daría mi brazo a torcer hasta que se disculpara.

Mis brazos estaban cruzados y fingí meditar, pero no había nada que pensar. Estaba más que disculpada.

—Acepto tu disculpa —le dije con mi tono habitual y le sonreí. No tenía que descargar mi ira acumulada en una persona que era inocente y solo había sido buena conmigo— Tú sabes cómo me ponen estas cosas.

—¡Como loca! —exclamó haciendo berrinche y ambas concordamos. La chica que nos había atendido al principio, regresó con nuestra orden. No debía tener más de 20 años. Las personas a nuestro alrededor empezaron a mirarme raro cuando comencé a devorar yo sola la pizza tamaño familiar. Matsumoto ya estaba acostumbrada.

—No iré al encuentro —le comenté _casualmente_. Si no hablaba de ello con Matsumoto ¿Con quién lo haría?

—¡Pero ya pasaron 10 años, Rukia! —Exclamó de repente— ¿No te gustaría ir y ver como abren la boca como bobos? Cómo dices que se llamaba —se preguntó a sí misma, tratando de exprimir al máximo sus recuerdos—… ¡Kaien! —Gritó feliz ante su éxito, llamando la atención de la pareja de ancianos de la mesa contigua— Ese era el chico que amabas ¿No? ¡Imagínate como te vería ahora! —puso cara soñadora y no pude evitar reírme, mi amiga tenía bastante imaginación.

—Sí, como no —murmuré incrédula.

Luego di un sorbo a mi copa.

—Créeme, has mejorado. No solo físicamente, también eres una mujer exitosa, independiente, sensual, con un carácter indomable —ella se rió ante sus halagos.

—No sabía que te gustara, amiga —bromeé mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

—Hagamos algo —comenzó con expresión maliciosa— ¿Por qué no vas, despampanante y hermosa, y no dices quién eres? Si alguien lo descubre, quedará atónito y si no lo hacen, al menos, saciarás tu curiosidad.

—Suena tentador —admití, probando mi deliciosa comida.

—¡Hey! Tal vez... Hasta podrían quedar prendados de ti ¿Te imaginas? La venganza es dulce y se sirve fría.

—Deja de fumarte esas cosas extrañas —gruñí mordiendo una rebanada de pizza— ¡Ya alucinas! Ahorita no se me antoja la venganza, solo deseo una buena rebanada de pastel como postre.

Después de terminar la cena, la dejé en su departamento y fui hasta el mío. Al entrar, me quité los tacones que me estaban torturando, puse un poco de música y comencé a desvestirme para ponerme un cómodo camisón. Cuando estuve cambiada, me quedé frente al espejo más tiempo del necesario y recordé mi imagen a los 17 años…

En algo Matsumoto tenía razón, no era la misma ni por fuera ni por dentro.

Mi cabello enmarañado, mis frenillos que en aquella época no eran tan cute como ahora, mis lentes gruesos y mis pantalones con sudaderas holgadas se habían esfumado. Ahora era una mujer de 27 años, con un estético corte de cabello, utilizaba lentes de contacto y además tenía unos bonitos anteojos de repuesto. El traje sastre en la cama dejaba atrás mi ropa poco femenil y mis dientes por fin se podían ver sin ningún aparato.

_Solo había algo que odiaba cuando estaba sin mascaras frente al espejo: mi poca estatura, que me recordaba ese odioso apodo._

Negué con la cabeza mientras me sentaba en la cama. Tal vez sí necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo, despedirme de ellos y de la antigua Rukia.

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que yo hubiese previsto.

El miércoles llamé por fin para confirmar mi asistencia a la reunión. Me contestó, lo que a mí me pareció, una secretaria, tomó mis datos y me indicó la dirección exacta y la hora. Al día siguiente, había comprado un lindo vestido azul que llegaba justo debajo de la rodilla. Mi decisión por llevarlo aumentó cuando vi que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo como un guante, el color resaltaba mis ojos y la tela era delicada. El sábado llegó poniéndome los nervios de punta. Salí a correr para desestresarme, pero cada minuto era una columna sobre mi espalda. En la tarde Matsumoto vino para ayudarme a arreglar, me onduló un poco mi cabello y me prestó un bello collar de plata de su abuela.

Al final, después de algo de maquillaje natural, estaba perfecta —al menos eso fue lo que dijo ella— y yo me sentía bien, muerta de nervios. pero mucho más segura que a mis 17 años.

Aparqué el auto afuera del Hotel que estaba hermosamente iluminado. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche. El empleado del Valet me recorrió con la mirada. Bueno, al menos alguien había caído, pensé satisfecha y le sonreí antes de entrar. En la Recepción había una chica, por la voz me pareció ser la misma con la que había confirmado mi asistencia, saludó y pidió mi nombre.

—Creo que prefiero sorprender —dije intentando no tener que mencionar quien era.

—Lo siento, son indicaciones. Debe decirme su nombre tanto para checar si está en la lista de invitados, como también poder entregarle su carnet —señaló unas lindas placas metálicas con los nombres grabados.

No había nadie a mí alrededor, le digo el nombre rápido y guardó la placa.

—Rukia Kuchiki —contesté al fin. Ella sonrío, buscó, y me entregó mi placa. Le devolví la sonrisa y me dirigí al salón donde todo estaba perfectamente decorado en tonos blanco, negro y plateado, y una enorme pancarta felicitaba a los ex alumnos.

Estaba casi lleno el lugar, aunque no lograba identificarlos o tal vez no quería hacerlo, solo quería estar ahí a ver qué pasaba e irme y dejara atrás el pasado. Miré varios nombres discretamente. Tal vez los populares también andarían por ahí… Aún los recordaba: Kaien Shiba, el chico que todas amábamos. Ichigo Kurosaki, el Playboy de la escuela… y el único chico que provocó un infarto a un profesor, y casi a mi también. Grimmjow, el secuaz en todo. Y por último, Senna y Neliel, ambas porristas, ambas odiosas.

—_Chicos, les presento a su nueva compañera Rukia Kuchiki._

_La pequeña jovencita esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, intimidada por la multitud._

—_H-hola, espero que seamos bue…_

—_Director, creo que hay un error —interrumpió un chico de cabellos naranjas._

—_¿Cuál error? —preguntó confundido._

—_Con su tamaño, ella debería estar en preescolar…_

Si las leyendas y las películas tenían razón, ellos estarían viviendo en un basurero con una esposa fea, 10 hijos y sin un título universitario.

_Sí, eso debía ser._

¿Pero a quién engañaba? Esos imbéciles podrían ser unos exitosos ejecutivos con una esposa linda a la cual habían conocido en la Universidad y a quien engañaban con su secretaria, con un BMW y con una aparente familia feliz.

_Mi tranquilidad se había convertido en mierda._

El karma no existía; los cambios radicales, tampoco.

Mi padre Byakuya en el afán de brindarme lo mejor, había contratado a los mejores tutores sobre Japón para mi educación, pero no sabía las graves consecuencias que tendría para mí no asistir a la escuela, como el resto de los niños. Por caprichos de la vida, nuestros negocios tuvieron un declive y tuvimos que hacer recortes en el presupuesto. Eso significó ¡Hola, escuela pública! Además, la vida marital de mis padres se estaba yendo hacia la mierda… Lo que no sabíamos mi padre y yo, es que mi mamá prefería separarse de nosotros antes de hacernos sufrir con su grave enfermedad… Ese invierno nos abandonó y no volvimos a saber nada de ella hasta que mi papá dio con su tumba.

Sentía la garganta seca al recordar esos obscuros días. No había visto a nadie importante, así que fui hasta una mesa de bebidas y me serví algo de ponche. Estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos que me giré sin divisar quien estuviera detrás de mí, choqué contra un cuerpo y la bebida salió disparada a una corbata negra y una camisa blanca. Levanté mi rostro y me topé con unos ojos en color miel…

Perdí la cabeza por un momento, hasta que el comenzó a sacudirse la ropa y recordé lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento —me disculpé apenada

Él levantó la cabeza y sonrío de forma torcida.

—No hay problema.

No necesité más para que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina, era él. Definitivamente tenía muy mala suerte. Miré la placa sólo para confirmar que no me había vuelto loca.

—No te vi, lo siento mucho —dije nerviosa a la vez que evitaba verlo a los ojos.

No quería que precisamente Ichigo Kurosaki supiera que estaba ahí.

—No te preocupes, aunque has arruinado el traje. Adiós a todo el sex apéele —bromeó mientras yo lo miraba incapaz de no hacerlo, parecía como si mis ojos tuvieran vida. Él estaba sonriendo y me observó, recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir desnuda, pero no fue una sensación desagradable… A decir verdad, fue bastante placentero. Cuando sus ojos regresaron a mi rostro, supe exactamente el momento en que me reconoció. Creí que no lograrían hacerlo, nadie parecía haberme reconocido hasta ese momento- Su cara estaba llena de contrariedad y por un momento no dijo nada, hasta que volvió a sonreír: —Hola, Enana.

Un saludo un tanto alegre, un tanto… molesto.


	3. ¿Dónde quedaron mariposas?

**Diclamer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W.** y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por todo, chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II:<strong>

¿Dónde quedaron las mariposas?

_En verdad odiaba a Ichigo Kurosaki._

¿Enana? ¡Debía ser una broma! Reprimí el instinto de darle un puñetazo en la cara e hice lo que cualquier persona madura haría: imaginar que le caía un yunque encima. Después de ver como quedaba totalmente aplastado en mi imaginación, tuve la fuerza para sonreír amablemente e hice el ademán de ver su nombre como si no me acordara de él.

—Hola Ichigo —saludé mientras él reía.

—Lo siento. Como no llevas tu placa, pensé que preferías Enana —bromeó a la vez que yo asentía.

—No había escuchado ese nombre desde hace mucho —comenté con aparente naturalidad, pero él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No? —preguntó divertido, acercándose un paso.

Levanté la mirada y lo encaré… Mala idea. Mis piernas flaquearon otra vez, tal vez necesitaba vitaminas.

—No.

—Mira y yo que pensé que esto era venganza —expresó con sarcasmo, señalando su corbata. Observé la mancha y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Yo hubiera preferido un bote de basura, pero no se puede todo en la vida.

Negué sonriendo.

—Sería demasiado inmaduro ¿No crees? Además, todo eso de la preparatoria quedó en el pasado.

Él se inclinó hasta que pude sentir su aliento.

—Sí… Ahora te ves tan… madura —murmuró en un tono que jamás había escuchado en él.

Arqué una ceja.

—¿Eso es un halago? —pregunté retándolo.

—No lo sé Rukia ¿Lo es?

Era extraño oírlo pronunciar mi nombre.

Estuve a punto de decirle que lo repitiera, tan sólo para saber que lo había dicho. Traté tranquilizarme mientras únicamente podía ver su rostro y él, aún cuando había recorrido mi cuerpo con la mirada, estaba centrado en mis ojos esperando una respuesta.

—Hermano, por fin te encuentro.

Detrás del idiota peli-naranja, había otro hombre. Tenían facciones similares, él era unos centímetros más alto, con largos cabellos azabaches y llevaba un traje sin corbata: Era Kaien Shiba.

Miré a Ichigo un segundo antes de que se volviera hacia Kaien, cerró los ojos y negó antes de darme la espalda.

—Yuzu está como loca. Al parecer el grupo contratado tuvo un accidente o algo así —murmuró Kaien antes de que sus ojos me miraran. Bueno, para mi satisfacción, podría contarle a Neliel y a Senna como casi se le desprendía la quijada— Pensé que vendrías solo, Ichigo —dijo muy serio. Reí pon dentro al pensarme como pareja de Ichigo. Sí claro, era igual de probable como que los cerdos volaran por los cielos.

—No —negó rápidamente— Aquí la señorita y yo sólo estamos arreglando el asunto del pago de mi traje —explicó Ichigo observándome.

Yo entrecerré los ojos y Kaien soltó una carcajada.

—Ya me caes bien —expresó divertido, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—Bien, creo que debería ir a checar mi saldo en el banco. Mira que tener que pagar un traje tan fino y caro —contesté, tratando de salir de entre los dos hombres.

Ichigo sonrió pero para mi sorpresa no impidió nada, Kaien dio un paso y levantó la mano.

—Al menos dinos tu nombre, ya sabes, para poder cobrarte.

Vi de reojo como Ichigo rodaba los ojos y, de poder hacerlo, yo también lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, le extendí mi mano y lo miré coquetamente. Para _esto_ había venido, No quería que me dijeran bonita, no, había ido para que entendieran que cada persona tenía su potencial y yo estaba a punto de mostrar quien era Rukia Kuchiki.

—Rukia —susurré lentamente— Kaien ¿No me recuerdas? —moví la cabeza y me deshice de su mano mientras me alejaba de ellos. Caminé hasta llegar a las puertas del tocador para damas y respiré, sintiendo que mis nervios por fin salían.

_Había sobrevivido._

Por mí, ya me daba por bien servida.

—No cariño, no me puedo calmar… Esto está saliendo mal, y tú no llegas… Si ya sé, estás atorado, pero siempre te la vives en el estudio… No, ahora mismo no te quiero hasta que estés aquí —localicé a una hermosa y joven mujer con el cabello rizado color miel. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió como disculpándose, hasta el segundo en que para ambas cayera la verdad. Yuzu Kurosaki, tan pequeña y tan simpática— ¡Rukia-San! Pensé que no vendrías —exclamó con felicidad. Titubeante se acercó hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla.

—Hola Yuzu.

Nos apartamos y sonrió mirando su celular.

—Lo siento, es que al parecer no habrá música más que la del sonido. Tenía contratado un grupo musical pero todo se fue a la basura —reveló haciendo un mohín.

—¿Tu organizaste la reunión? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí, Karin y yo tuvimos la idea —aclaró orgullosa— pero ella apenas viene y ya no hay como arreglarlo.

Le dediqué una mirada de comprensión.

Ahora ya sabía el porqué de su estado. Me alegraba saber que ellas habían estado bien, en realidad, no tenía ningún recuerdo agrio proveniente de Yuzu Y Karin Kurosaki. No por ser hermanas del patán de Ichigo debía odiarlas… Más bien las compadecía.

—Matsumoto —volví a murmurar en voz alta— Creo que puedo ayudarte —le comenté excitada— Claro, si no te preocupa el costo extra por lo apresurado del tiempo.

—¡Estaría en deuda contigo siempre! —anunció con el rostro iluminado.

Yo reí y saqué mi celular.

—Hola Mat.

— _¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mi amiga impaciente, al otro lado de la línea._

—Bien. De hecho, mucho mejor. Tenías razón… pero te contare mañana. Mira, necesito saber si me puedes ayudar. El grupo musical contratado tuvo un contratiempo ¿podrías conseguir algo? No importa el costo —vi a Yuzu y ella asintió.

—_Claro. Espera, te regreso la llamada en unos minutos._

Cuando colgué la llamada, me percaté que Yuzu me observaba fijamente.

—Gracias —expresó en medio de una pequeña reverencia— Sé que me debes de odiar, pero aún y si no pudieras conseguirlo, el gesto vale muchísimo para mí —su cara mostraba un genuino arrepentimiento.

—¿Odiar? —repetí confundida.

—Sí —afirmó lúgubre— Con todo lo que Ichigo te hacía —hizo una pausa— Bueno, en realidad yo nunca le dije ni pío ¡Aunque debí hacerlo! Karin unas cuantas veces estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

—Que lo digas ahora es reconfortante —respondí satisfecha, antes de sentir mi teléfono vibrar— Te irás al cielo, querida… ¿Almorzamos juntas mañana?... Ok, muchas gracias… Nos vemos luego —colgué felizmente y me dirigí a la puerta del tocador— El grupo Arrancar estará aquí, en máximo veinte minutos.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

—P-pero me dijeron que estaban ocupados…

—Tengo mis contactos —le guiñé el ojo y súbitamente me sentí rodeada por sus brazos.

Me quedé completamente estática.

—Ahora estoy en deuda contigo —se separó y me tomó de la mano. Recorrimos el salón hasta llegar a una mesa, que estaba vacía salvo por un saco y el que supuse sería su bolso.

El salón se empezaba a llenar por completo y todos reían y saludaban eufóricos. Sentí como la melancolía me golpeaba el corazón. Esto me rememoraba la sensación de soledad que me siguió durante toda mi estancia en esa escuela. Todos vivieron una gran historia; amigos, novios, travesuras y recuerdos para el resto de su vida ¿Y yo? Yo estaba enfrascada en el resentimiento y la amargura, con una interrogante en mi mente ¿Por qué yo? Pero a la conclusión que había llegado hacía ya diez años, era que se me iría toda mi vida en busca de una respuesta.

Con sudor, lágrimas y sangre cambié mis debilidades por fortalezas: ahora era una mujer fuerte. Aunque parecía que nada de eso había servido, por dentro seguía siendo la misma chica indecisa y tímida.

Estaba enfrascada en mis cavilaciones, hasta que Yuzu habló de nuevo.

—Sé que para ti debe ser incómodo, pero la gente cambia… O tal vez solo necesitas comprenderla un poquito —yo fruncí el ceño, sentía que había leído mis pensamientos— Créeme, sé mejor que nadie que cuando una persona es para ti, lo es… Aún cuando hubieras jurado lo contrario —murmuró con ojos cálidos.

Iba a preguntar por qué me lo decía, pero levantó la vista y sonrió de nuevo. A unas mesas más de distancia, un hombre rubio, alto y de complexión media caminaba hacia nosotras. Llevaba unos lentes que lo hacían parecer muy intelectual, pero no le quitaban ese toque enigmático. Yuzu se levantó y lo recibió con un beso.

—Pensé que estaba enojada, señorita —bromeó.

—Tienes que agradecerle a mi amiga por mi buen humor.

Yo negué mientras él me veía algo apenado.

—Takeshi Obata —extendió la mano y yo la estreché.

—Rukia Kuchiki.

—¿Podría robarte a Yuzu durante un rato? —inquirió el muchacho, tomando de la mano a su esposa.

—Takeshi —le dio un codazo— No dejaremos a Rukia sola.

—Por favor, vayan —repliqué velozmente— Me ofenderé si no lo hacen.

—Sólo porque tú lo dices, Rukia-Chan —su cara era como un libro abierto. Sabía perfectamente que sentía culpa por "abandonarme", pero extrañaba estar con su esposo. Se abrazaron y se marcharon a la pista de baile.

Me quedé sola y pude respirar de nuevo. Un poco más y esta Odisea terminaría. Por debajo de la mesa moví mis pies al compás de la canción que estaba en el ambiente, era pegajosa y me resigné a que el tiempo que faltara, lo disfrutaría a mi manera y sin riesgos.

—Yuzu jamás olvidara lo que hiciste por ella —murmuró una voz a mis espaldas.

—Podía ayudarla —me encogí de hombros. Después me giré para observar a Ichigo, sentado en la silla al lado de la mía.

—Me intriga cómo pudiste conseguir al grupo que ella quería ¿Eres una chica mala, Rukia? —murmuró.

Yo fijé mi vista hacia la pista. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese temblor en la columna. No sabía que era peor: que me llamara Enana o que me llamara por mi nombre.

—Un amigo me ayudó —murmuré viéndolo nuevamente. Obviamente, era mentira, pero necesitaba hacerme la interesante. Que supiera que la "Enana" tenía sus alcances.

Afonía.

—¿Y tú eres un chico malo, Ichigo?

Casi me doy un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa ¿De dónde salió eso? Las artes de seducción en definitiva no eran mi fuerte, pero no importó, pues él pareció divertido.

—No, más bien me he convertido en alguien aburrido.

—Claro.

Me cambié de posición para mirar de nuevo hacia la pista. El grupo inició con la primera canción. Pude distinguir como Kaien caminaba hacia nosotros, arrebatador como lo recordaba y aún así al esperar que mi corazón se acelerara y que mis manos me sudaran. Me quedé sin nada. Absolutamente nada, hasta que lo tuve enfrente.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —preguntó galantemente.

—Apuesto a que Senna bailaría contigo susurré con una sonrisa.

Ichigo rió entre dientes, pero no lo miré.

—Me lo merezco, Kia —contestó Kaien.

Me esforcé por no rodar los ojos.

_¿De cuándo acá podía formar diminutivos con mi nombre?_

—Tal vez la Enana no sepa bailar —bromeó Ichigo.

Intenté no saltarle encima ¡Ese hombre tenía un severo trastorno bipolar! Sin embargo, en vez de eso, sonreí.

—¿Apostamos? —me giré y caminé hacia la pista seguida, por supuesto, de un Kaien que parecía no tener vida propia… O tal vez estaba pensando con otra parte de su anatomía.

Eso me hizo gracia, ni en sus sueños.

Al llegar a la pista, me tomó una mano y colocó la otra en mi cintura. De nuevo esperé algo, si había estado tan enamorada de él algo debería quedar, eso pensé, pero no sentí nada.

_Las mariposas se habían ido a mejores bosques._

—Discúlpame por no reconocerte, estás hermosa.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No es para tanto.

—Claro que sí —afirmó— y disculpa a Ichigo, hablaré con él —me dijo casi con gesto protector.

—Eso hubiera servido 10 años atrás ¿No crees?

—Tal vez. Lo siento por eso también, pero ya no somos los mismos —susurró.

—Basta de hablar del pasado ¿Qué ha hecho Kaien Shiba hasta ahora? —murmuré sonriendo y él pareció haber ganado la lotería.

—Soy jugador del equipo de Béisbol de Tokio —expresó triunfante.

—Vaya, cualquiera diría que tenía que saberlo.

—No importa, me agrada más no ser conocido.

_Ahora resultaba que todos eran exitosos ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué Ichigo era rico?_

—¿Entonces no vives aquí? —inquirí confusa

—Tengo mi guarida secreta aquí. Me gusta visitar a mis hermanos —explicó con una sonrisa de niño y yo sonreí sin poder creer que todos estuvieran tan cerca, imaginaba que estarían a miles de kilómetros.

Bailamos un poco más mientras Kaien se desvivía por preguntar cada detalle de mi vida. Yo luchaba por contar solo lo esencial y mantener el misterio, así no dormiría pensando en la mujer misteriosa que cambió de patito a cisne. Al fin y al cabo, no volvería a verlos. Regresamos a la mesa para la cena, me senté al lado de Yuzu y Kaien respectivamente, con Ichigo en frente. Él era lo único que me ponía nerviosa de una forma extraña, pero trate de no hacerle caso. Todos eran muy divertidos, y por un momento se me olvidó todo aquel pasado donde ni ensueños estaría ahí sentada. Claro, añadiéndole que Senna la chica "Soy el ombligo del mundo", estaba sentada a dos mesas de distancia y junto a varias personas que no recordaba sus nombres. Al parecer ni a Karin ni a Yuzu les caía muy bien. Seguía siendo hermosa, aunque se debatía en lo vulgar. Lo que me sorprendió es que Kaien no la miró y ella tampoco. Su mirada estaba fija en alguien más: Ichigo.

_¡Zorra!_

Moví la cabeza reprimiendo ese extraño sentimiento ¡Y a mí que si ellos dos traían algo!

Después del postre y algunos comentarios chistosos del esposo de Yuzu, Kaien me invitó de nuevo a bailar. Vi de reojo como Ichigo se deslizaba junto a Senna por la pista.

El grupo tocaba y tocaba.

—Bailas muy bien, parece que eres perfecta —me susurró Kaien fascinado.

Yo suspiré cansada, los hombres podían ser tan predecibles.

—Nadie es perfecto —aclaré— Bajo el maquillaje, aún sigue Rukia la Enana —bromeé mientras él acariciaba mi mejilla. Su calor corporal era reconfortante, pero a la vez insípido.

No había nada, ni siquiera un cosquilleo.

—Tal vez sería interesante.

Claro y ahora esperaba que me plantara a sus pies.

_Aquí estaba mi revancha._

—Sí. Bueno, tal vez tengas que buscar alguna otra cosa interesante —le sugerí secamente, cuando la canción terminó: —Me dio gusto verte Kaien.

Caminé fuera del salón hacia los jardines, deseosa de un poco de aire. Casi topé con una Senna eufórica que ni siquiera se paró. Me senté en una banca enfrente de la fuente central del jardín. El cielo estaba despejado y se podían contemplar fácilmente las estrellas en el cielo. El ambiente estaba un poco fresco, pero nada congelante.

—Gusto en verte… también —me dije a mi misma, procesando lo ocurrido. Jamás pensé que el hombre que más había deseado en mi vida, el día en que pudo fijarse en mí, yo ya no sentiría nada por él.

_El capítulo se había cerrado._

—¿Cumpliste tu sueño, Enana? —preguntó Ichigo, pegándome un susto de muerte y llevándose un vaso de whisky a la boca.

—Creí que el apodo quedaba en el pasado —susurré distraída.

—¿Te molesta?

Quise gritarle que sí, que lo odiaba, que muchas noches juré que no volvería más a verlo, tantas y tantas cosas… pero yo ya era una mujer madura.

—¿Sabes? No me importa —le respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Segura, Enana? —se acercó a mí casi sin que lo notara. Mi corazón parecía enfermo —Enana, Enana, Enana… —murmuró una y otra vez, pero ese juego lo podían jugar dos.

—No… no me importa —musité dando un paso, sosteniendo el vaso que él tenía entre su mano y rozando sus dedos, estaban fríos—, pero como información general, mi nombre es Rukia —casi se me olvida porque me había acercado. Sin embargo, regresó la cordura a mi cuerpo. Tomé su vaso y lo derramé de nuevo en su camisa —Ups —exclamé con fingida preocupación, corriendo hacia el salón. Aún y cuando mis piernas parecían de agua y los tacones no me ayudaban gran cosa.

Era hora de irse.


	4. El príncipe sin zapatillas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Chicas, siento mucho no haber podido contestar individualmente a cada uno de sus reviews, pero no disponía de mucho tiempo y preferí subir capítulo nuevo. De antemano, ya saben que las amo y les agradezco que se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme. Espero les agrade también esta actualización. Yo estoy a punto de irme a la escuela (Estoy en prepa y me queda lejos), pero estoy feliz por el cambio de horario en donde vivo (Atrasamos una hora y aunque sé que es igual, técnicamente, tengo una hora de "más").

_Let's go!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III:<strong>

El príncipe se quedó sin zapatilla

Caminé hasta la mesa en donde estaban Yuzu y su esposo. Él le susurraba algo al oído y ella sonreía. Casi me dio pena llegar y acabar su mundo de miel y romance.

—Hola chicos —saludé tímidamente llamando su atención.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó viéndome tomar mi bolso.

—Es tarde y no me gusta conducir de noche —contesté, buscando otro motivo. De hecho sí lo había: no quería tener que soportar a Kaien y sus veinte halagos o que notara la nueva mancha en el traje de su "adorable" hermanito.

—Tienes razón. Solo por qué no estaría tranquila si te fueras más tarde, ¿eh?

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es un poco mandona —murmuró su esposo, Yuzu lo codeó.

—Dame tu teléfono, para reunirnos —me pidió alegremente Yuzu.

Me quedé completamente en blanco.

_¡Oh, oh!_

—Claro me gustaría —contesté sin pensar.

En realidad deseaba verla de nuevo, pero no quería volver a saber nada de Ichigo Kurosaki. Ni siquiera para volver a derramarle cualquier cosa. Le di mi número pidiendo a Dios que no se lo diera a cualquier persona y me despedí de la feliz pareja. Llegué a la salida y el chico del Valet me sonrió. Esperando que él fuera por mi auto, me abracé a mi misma sintiendo el creciente frío de la noche. El chico finalmente aparcó y me abrió la puerta.

Gracias —murmuré tomando el ticket del estacionamiento.

—De nada, hermosa.

Cuando giré hacia la siguiente avenida, miré el papelito. Había un nombre y un teléfono ¡Por Dios! El chico era un adolescente… aunque, no estaba mal para cerrar con broche de oro. Al menos había dejado boquiabierto al mismísimo Kaien Shiba y había arruinado el traje fino al engreído de Ichigo Kurosaki. Muy poco comparado con toda mi ropa que él llenó de pintura.

De verdad, me alegré por haber asistido y por conocer un poco más a Yuzu. Jugué con la idea de llegar a ser amigas. Me la imaginé junto a Matsumoto yendo de compras conmigo, riendo, contando secretos y criticando a otras personas, inocentemente claro está…

Sonreí.

Soñar no costaba nada, aún cuando estaba casi segura que no la volvería a ver.

Puse «Claro de Luna» para relajarme. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por una noche. Estaba feliz porque hubiera terminado… o ¿No? Mí querido Mercedes respingó ante el pensamiento y dos movimientos más se paró por completo.

—¡Ahora que! —exclamé bajándome. Tirité ante el frío, mientras miraba a mi automóvil. Por mi simple observación, no deducía nada. La verdad, no era ninguna mecánica experta. Debí llevar algún abrigo— ¡No me puedes hacer esto! —le reclamé, como si esto solucionara mi problema.

Me recargué sobre la puerta del copiloto, observando los coches pasar. Luego saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número del seguro. Después de quince minutos dando datos, por fin me dijeron que estarían conmigo en más tardar media hora… Cuando ya fuera un cubito de hielo. Me subí al coche resignada a contar hasta que pasaran los treinta minutos y tratar de no morir de aburrimiento o hipotermia, o simplemente de ambas.

_Trescientos diez, trescientos once, trescientos doce…_

De repente, se escucharon unos golpes que provenían del exterior. Grité, sintiéndome en alguna película de terror y esperé ver al hombre loco del hacha… Hubiera sido mucho mejor, que un Ichigo Kurosaki divertido.

Hizo un ademán, indicándome que bajara el vidrio.

Quise ignorarlo, pero… ¿Como quedaría con eso? Pensaría que lo estaba evitando. En realidad, no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Si pudiera, le lanzaría todo el ponche.

—Te aseguro que la fiesta estaba más divertida que esto —comentó, cuando por fin bajé un poco el cristal.

—¿Ah sí? —Inquirí cortante— Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé —respondió, a mi parecer, sinceramente— ¿Qué pasó?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Reprobé mecánica —murmuré malhumorada, él rió. Luego fue hasta el cofre.

Yo bajé del auto y de nuevo odié mi vestido.

—No veo nada a simple vista.

—Bien. Gracias por la ayuda —contesté, temblando ligeramente.

Se movió hacia mí y extendió su mano sosteniendo su saco.

—Mejor vuelve a dentro —me ordenó. Negué con la cabeza— De todos modos, tendrás que bajar cuando el seguro llegue ¿No es así?

Asentí, tomando la prenda a regañadientes.

No podía aceptar la ayuda de mi peor enemigo… pero el frío me calaba hasta los huesos. Me lo puse y éste dejó en el aire una fragancia de verdad exquisita, masculina, ligera y tremendamente adictiva. No quise pensar de donde provenía, quería conservar mi salud mental. Después de diez largos minutos, en los que él no se movió recargado al lado mío sobre el coche, llegó la grúa. Revisaron el coche y me informaron que lo llevaría a la agencia _¡Genial! _Firmé los papales y me despedí enojada de mi traicionero —y hermoso— Mercedes.

—Te llevo a tu casa —habló, cuando ya casi había olvidado que seguía ahí.

—Tomaré un taxi —contesté casi de inmediato.

—Es peligroso tan de madrugada —replicó, yo rodé lo ojos.

—Tal vez llamé a un amigo —murmuré, repasando los números de mi celular.

Él rió tenuemente con algo que destelló en sus ojos.

—Bien, esperaré hasta que llegue —sentenció muy seguro de sí mismo.

Sí, definitivamente tenía trastorno bipolar.

—Sé cuidarme solita, Kurosaki —casi sonreí al ver su rostro.

—Pero si eres razonable dejarás que te lleve a casa —iba a replicar, pero levantó una mano en señal de reprimir cualquier protesta— Además me lo debes, por derramar lo que se te ocurriera sobre mi —exclamó señalando su costosa y anteriormente impecable, camisa.

—Vaya. Yo no gozo de tu memoria a corto plazo. Según recuerdo, no es nada comparado a tus pequeñas travesuras —cuchicheé molesta.

—Rukia —pronunció mi nombre de una manera en la cual jamás nadie lo había hecho. Aún no me acostumbraba que me llamara por mi _verdadero_ nombre—te desharás más pronto de mí, si me dejas llevarte a tu casa —susurró.

Yo cerré los ojos. Definitivamente, debería estar prohibido que él dijera mi nombre.

_P-r-o-h-i-b-i-d-o._

—Bien —terminé aceptando y él celebró su triunfo.

Me abrió la puerta de su coche y entré, mientras el aroma de hacía unos momentos —ahora sí— me dejaba noqueada. Debía ser el aromatizante, tenía que serlo… Tal vez sería bueno ponerme a contar de nuevo. Le indiqué la dirección de mi casa y encendió la radio. El camino fue con un silencio que, extrañamente, ninguno de los rompió.

Le señalé mi calle.

—¿Sabes? —Terminó inesperadamente con la mutismo— pensé que no irías.

Me giré en su dirección.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —pregunté, haciéndome la desentendida. Perfectamente sabía a lo que se refería, pero necesitaba saber lo que pensaba. Comprobarlo por mí misma.

—No lo sé —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros— Creí que para ti no había sido la mejor etapa.

—Sí, no lo fue del todo. No sé porqué… ¿Tú sí?

—Ya. Quizás yo hice de tu vida un infierno, pero cada quien vive en su propio martirio —contestó, dejándome confundida.

—¿Debo entender eso?

—No en realidad —dijo, estacionándose fuera de mi departamento— Lo hiciste, ¿sabes? —susurró nuevamente, realmente me esforcé por entender sus palabras.

—¿El qué? —cuestioné en un hilo de voz.

—Sorprendernos, hacer que nos mordiéramos la lengua, o cualquier frase que se te ocurra.

—Claro ¿Cómo si yo anduviera por la vida solo buscando sorprenderlos? —repliqué hastiada.

—Bien, inocente… ¿O no lo hiciste? —continuó, sin despegar los ojos de los míos.

—¿Te incluyes en el plural? —indagué ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Y si te dijera que si, Rukia? ¿Habría alguna diferencia? —expresó inclinándose hacia mí, girando su cuerpo en el asiento.

—Si claro —rodeé los ojos y me giré para abrir la puerta. Sentí un hormigueo en mi brazo, pero no puede divisar que lo provocó hasta que el agarre de su mano me hizo voltear y quedar frente a él. Su otra mano libre sostuvo mi nuca. Me miró, me miró como si quisiera decir tantas cosas y como si deseara grabarse mi cara y yo, sólo puede quedarme ahí, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

—Perdón. Por el pasado, por todo lo que hice… Perdón por esto —musitó para después unir su boca a la mía. Rozó mis labios dos veces lo que provocó que mi carne se pusiera de gallina. Trataba de recordar o pensar, pero ya no había cerebro. Sólo lo que mi cuerpo sentía… _deseaba. _El gruñó… literalmente y tomó mi cara entre sus manos acercándome aún más mientras yo abría la boca, parte sorpresa, parte mi gusto.

Jamás había besado a alguien, si eso era besar.

Su lengua hacia el amor a mi boca, había oído a Matsumoto mencionarlo, pero sinceramente sólo me estaba llevando a sentir dolor, palpitante dolor. Deseaba más, mucho más, entraba, salía, acariciaba mientras yo enterraba mis manos en su cabello. «Perdón», la palabra resonó en mi cabeza a la vez él seguía rozando mis labios y bajaba a mi cuello.

Ichigo Kurosaki se había disculpado ¿Había entrado en algún mundo de fantasía? Sí, tal vez si, y era mejor despertar antes de que el ogro viniera, antes de que el despertador sonara. Me separé y él no hizo nada. Mi mano pareció tener vida propia pues llegó hasta su boca y recorrió sus labios que estaban más llamativos a causa del beso.

—Se feliz, Ichigo… —susurré lentamente.

—Y tú… Rukia —contestó, cuando yo bajé.

No me importó el frío de la noche.

Caminé hasta abrir la puerta del edificio y apreté el botón del ascensor, hasta el último piso donde estaba mi departamento. Escuché un sonido y me giré… Se había ido. Entré al ascensor mientras me recargaba en una de las paredes, llevé mis dedos a los labios y cerré los ojos.

Besé a Ichigo Kurosaki.

_La única persona que tal vez odié en mi vida y me gustó._

Todo se veía distinto diez años después.

Miré a Kiyone entrar con otro arreglo de rosas blancas. Las flores eran hermosas, pero se me estrujó el estómago ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué pusiera una florería?

—Es insistente —suspiró tímidamente mi leal secretaría. El día anterior había llegado otro y el lunes igual. Tres días, tres arreglos. Todos hermosos, todos para derretirse, claro, si sintiera algo por él. Me levanté del escritorio y alcancé la tarjeta, que decía:

_Hola Rukia:_

_Espero que tengas un buen día, estaré en Okinawa el fin de semana, quisiera poder verte de nuevo. Piénsalo por favor._

_Con cariño_

_Kaien_

Suspiré y tiré la tarjeta en el cesto de basura que tenía a mis pies. Kiyone me miró casi incrédula, pero yo medio sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto y comenzó a salir de la oficina.

—Kiyone —la llamé antes de irse.

—¿Si, jefa? —contestó en la puerta. Tenía un variado catálogo de formas por cuales llamarme y aunque prefería Rukia, era divertido escucharla.

—Si el Sr. Shiba llama, sabes que contestar ¿Cierto? —pregunté.

Ella sonrió casi maliciosamente, lo que fue algo terrorífico pues tenía una cara casi angelical.

—Qué estás en una junta —murmuró, saliendo con una sonrisa discreta.

Yo quedé satisfecha por el tono convincente que empleó. Me recargué en mi sillón, masajeando mi cuello con una mano.

No tenía tiempo para —el que parecía— un acoso por parte Kaien. Aún no entendía como pudo dar conmigo. Le conté que trabajaba en una revista de negocios, pero ¿De eso a que supiera exactamente a donde mandar los arreglos? Lo único que agradecía es que, al parecer, desconocía mi dirección o mi teléfono móvil, lo cual me permitía permanecer todavía en paz ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Ser mejor que nadie? ¿Qué le gustó el cambio en mí, pero en realidad no me conocía? No podía querer salir conmigo solo porque la tonta adolescente que se había enamorado de él, ahora si le parecía bonita. Ya era algo tarde ¿No?

Traté de no pensar en ello, tarde o temprano se cansaría y tan-tan, fin de la historia.

Después de un largo día y de que Kiyone volviera a decirle a un insistente Kaien que todavía me encontraba ocupada, salí rumbo a mi departamento.

Hasta hacía ayer que me habían entregado mi auto, Matsumoto estuvo dándome un aventón mientras continuaba sin mi caprichoso Mercedes. Matsumoto había pasado dos días suplicándome que le repitiera con lujo de detalle cada segundo de la fiesta… Claro que mi relato siempre se terminaba mucho antes de aquel beso con Ichigo…

Fui débil, débil… muy débil.

Ahora resultaba que no podía estar con un hombre guapo y sexy porque yo ni tardía ni perezosa, contestaba cualquier beso que él intentara… ¡Alto! ¿Y a mí desde cuándo me parecía sexy y atractivo?

Moví la cabeza como queriéndome deshacer de mis pensamientos, me quité los zapatos y el clima cálido del suelo de mi hogar me hizo suspirar. Me preparé un té helado y me dispuse a acomodar mi habitación, a mitad de semana siempre me encargaba de recoger un poco mis cosas, pero me paré en seco cuando en lo más hondo de mi closet encontré la única prenda entre toda aquella maraña que definitivamente no era mía.

No me di cuenta que lo traía puesto, hasta que llegué al departamento. Debí devolvérselo, pero ya se había ido. Tomé el saco y sin pensar, me lo acerqué a la cara, solo para comprobar que el olor seguía ahí, exquisitamente adictivo. Era patética, lo sabía.

¡Odiaba a Ichigo Kurosaki!

De una forma u otra siempre terminaba sintiéndome indefensa ante él.

Envolví el saco y lo guardé en una bolsa. Quizá después lo regalaría a un centro de caridad o algo así, en dado caso no importaba, me prometí a mi misma no volver a tocarlo. Ni a él ni mucho menos a su dueño.

Al día siguiente, me dispuse a ir a almorzar con Matsumoto. A mediados de mes, el tiraje de la revista estaba en proceso y era la época más liviana de mi trabajo.

Mi amiga entró a la oficina tan bien vestida como siempre, mientras yo me ponía brillo labial.

—Y bien ¿Y el arreglo del día de hoy? —preguntó, le sonreí. Me había estado molestando con "que la mismísima Rukia Kuchiki había dejado enamorado a Kaien Shiba" en el momento que se enteró de las flores.

—Hoy no hubo —le expliqué "decepcionada"— Supongo que ya pasó la fiebre del reencuentro —lancé un suspiro teatral y ambas nos reímos escandalosamente. Unos segundos después Kiyone, entró seguida de un mensajero con una arreglo de rosas rojas enorme, demasiado para la vista. Siempre había preferido las cosas más simples— ¿Qué es eso? —murmuré incrédula.

Kiyone también parecía sorprendida.

—Creo que esto es más que fiebre. Ya se volvió enfermedad crónica —se burló Matsumoto.

Fui por el estorboso presente, saqué como pude la tarjeta y la leí en voz alta.

—Me alegra que, aún con todas tus ocupaciones, te hallas dado tiempo de asistir a la reunión. Eso me permitió ver lo inmaduro que fui, pero ahora no te dejaré escapar. No sin una cena, este viernes. Estoy en tus manos, Rukia. Atentamente: Kaien—terminé, bufando bajito— No entiende de indirectas —miré a mi secretaría y ella solo sonrió dejándonos solas— A ver genio, tú querías que fuera a la fiesta ¿Ahora qué hago? —le reclamé a mi amiga de cabellos cobrizos.

Ella tomó su bolso.

—Muy fácil. Sal con él y dile que a ti también te dio gusto verlo, pero que estás enamorada de otro. No ibas a estar esperando hasta que se diera cuenta de la mujer que tenía y dejó ir.

La miré con detalle, intentando captar si estaba bromeado, pero ella parecía muy segura de que funcionaría.

—No. Me seguiré negando —contesté mientras subíamos al elevador.

—Y seguirá insistiendo, querida. Mira, los hombres son simples. Cuando los retas, los atrapas. Déjalo saber que alguien ya te ganó, que alguien más ya cumplió el reto. Aunque por supuesto, dejándole en claro todo lo que perdió.

Esbocé una sonrisa por sus palabras, pero de eso a salir con Kaien, aunque fuera para decirle: Yo decido cuando amar a alguien y ahora ya perdiste tu oportunidad, no me sentía capaz.

—¿Y qué? ¿Me voy a inventar un hombre de la nada? —repliqué ante su insistencia, ya en el restaurante a una cuadra de las oficinas de la revista.

—No. Puedes hablarle de un hombre que conozcas. Así, si sigue insistiendo, "tu caballero" ¡Aparecerá triunfal!

—¿Cuál, por ejemplo?

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó, como siempre hacía cuando se le ocurría una de sus ideas— Mira, sal con él y pórtate toda mona como eres, así de simple, encántalo y luego remátalo hablando de tu novio perfecto. Renji puede ser buena opción.

Tomé un trago de café.

—Matsumoto, no voy a presentar a tu prometido como mi novio.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Matsumoto se iba a casar el siguiente año e, irónicamente, no iba a planear nada. Solo se iban a ir a la playa y a casar íntimamente. Conocía a Renji desde niño por ser nieto de uno de los amigos de papá.

Era un buen amigo y muy atractivo, estaba feliz por ella.

—Por favor, Rukia ¿O, tal vez, quieras seguir conviviendo con más de veinte rosas todos los días?

La observé con los ojos entrecerrados y al final suspiré, venganza o no, al menos debía de ponerle a Kaien las cosas en claro. El jueves por la tarde hablé con Kaien, quien se mostró sumamente feliz porque hubiera aceptado. Insistió en pasar por mí, así que le dije que me recogiera en mi oficina ¿Cuando un psicópata te persigue, le dices el número de tu casa? No, yo no.

Miré mí vestido negro nada provocador, mostraba los hombros un poco y los cuales tapaba mi cabello y mostraba solo mis pantorrillas. Nada como para que él pensara en algún otro motivo para salir, era viernes. A minutos de la esperada "cita", deseaba que Kaien y todo lo que yo había dejado atrás antes de la fiesta, formara parte de mí pasado.

Me quedé mirándome al espejo e hice lo que estos días se había vuelto una costumbre al mirar mi reflejo: toqué mis labios y recordé la forma en que los labios de Ichigo se amoldaban en los míos; su sabor, sus caricias. Casi estaba segura que por más que me deshiciera de Kaien, de mis recuerdos de preparatoria… de todo… ese beso… Me seguiría siempre, dejándome nerviosa y con el estómago hecho nudos.

—Estás perfecta —me saludó empalagosamente Kaien, besando mi mano.

—Hola Kaien —respondí, subiéndome a su auto.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces viniendo esta noche —continúo quitando el descapotable rojo.

_Demasiado, demasiado, demasiado_ para mí.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté, él aumentó la velocidad.

—A un restaurante de comida internacional, muy privado y elegante. Ichigo me lo ha recomendado mucho.

La solo mención del nombre de mi peor pesadilla, era un presagió de que yo no debería haber aceptado. El camino fue en silencio… de mi parte, pues mi ex-compañero se la pasó elogiándome. Cosa que para un curso de autoestima hubiera estado bien, pero yo no necesitaba que me echaran porras. Yo era una persona normal. Por ejemplo, quería platicar con alguien sobre la última película de Quentin Tarantino o cosas por el estilo.

Entramos al restaurante seguidos por el Maître, quien saludó a Kaien efusivamente y dos meseros le pidieron autógrafos, Vaya, no me había puesto a pensar que salía con un jugador de béisbol. Alguien importante y lo más sorprendentemente, no quería estar ahí. Después de ordenar, dejándome guiar por los consejos de un Kaien que presumió de su gran conocimiento culinario, bebí un poco de vino tratando de aligerar el aburrimiento.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado cenar conmigo.

—Somos dos antiguos compañeros, estableciendo una amistad.

—Rukia… Yo deseo no parecerte directo, pero quiero más que una amistad. Sé que es precipitado, Ichigo no deja de repetirme que se ve demasiado convenenciero mi interés en ti después de verte —hizo una pequeña pausa— hermosa, pero… —yo no parecí oírlo, me esforcé en seguir neutral, hasta que me pregunté qué hacía Ichigo en este asunto.

—¿Ichigo?

—Sí. Espero que no te moleste, es mi hermano y sé que ustedes no se han llevado bien y que te debe más de una disculpa, pero bueno no importa. Es decir, quiero que me permitas intentar conquistarte —me pidió suplicante.

Yo traté de manejar el hilo de mis pensamientos. Definitivamente, me tenía que alejar de estos dos hombres… En ese preciso momento.

Kaien era medio hermano de Ichigo. El padre de Ichigo antes de conocer a su fallecida esposa —y amor de su vida— había tenido una novia que, por diversas cuestiones, decidieron separarse, pero antes de hacerlo consumaron su amor por última vez. El resultado de aquel encuentro había sido Kaien. La madre de Kaien no aceptó la obligación de un hijo e Isshin decidió criarlo solo. Un año después, conoció a Masaki quien cuidó como verdadera madre a esa criatura, se enamoró de ella y se casaron. Aún y que tuviera sus hijos biológicos, Masaki jamás trató diferente a Kaien. Rukia se había enterado de esa historia cuando recolectaba cualquier dato que se relacionara con su él.

—Kaien, lo siento. Yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre y él me ama a mí, solo puede ofrecerte mi amistad —respondí lo más ecuánime posible, él pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

—No creo que pueda conformarme con tu amistad, Rukia —murmuró, mirándome.

Sabía que no lo odiaba, en realidad no sentía nada por él. Absolutamente nada, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo.

—Es todo lo que puedo darte, lo siento mucho.

Desvío la mirada y después intentó sonreír.

—Bien, creo que yo mismo arruiné mi oportunidad… Tú me querías ¿No es así? En la escuela… —lo observé cuando me preguntó eso, pero me di cuenta que en realidad dudaba de la respuesta ¿En verdad lo había amado? Pensé contestar que ya no importaba, pero mi celular me impidió seguir, me disculpé y me levanté yendo hacia el área de servicio.

—¿Hola? —contesté, algo extrañada de que fuera un número privado— ¿Hola? —volví a insistir, aunque nadie respondió. Suspiré, pero al mirar a Kaien a lo lejos, agradecí que —quien quiera que fuese— me hubiera sacado de esa incómoda situación— Gracias, me ha impedido que le diga a mi ex-primer amor que en realidad a los diecisiete años, nadie sabe en realidad lo que siente.

Me arrepentí por contarle a no sé qué persona algo que no le incumbía, pero a cambio recibí un risa aterciopelada y tranquila.

—Nadie lo sabe Rukia… —contestó una voz que no me atrevía nombrar… No quería nombrar, colgué con el corazón latiéndome en el pecho y miré el celular. Ichigo tenía mi número.

Terminé de cenar, alejándome del tema comprometedor. Solo me limité a decirle a Kaien que aprendemos del pasado y lo que no estaba destinado a ser, no era, tal cual. Sin embargo, los nervios en mi estómago me impidieron hasta disfrutar la comida, casi esperé como una película de terror que el móvil volviera a sonar, pero no lo hizo. Cuando Kaien me dejó en la casa de Matsumoto, ya que según yo le había dicho había quedado de reunirme con ella, me senté mientras mi amiga me ofrecía un café, miré de nuevo el número y suspiré.

Cada vez me arrepentía más de haber ido a la dichosa fiesta.


	5. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Chicas, de nuevo, no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para responder sus reviews, pero quisiera agradecerles por seguir todavía aquí y tomarse un pequeño pedacito de su día en la historia. Hoy, en especial, le quiero dar las infinitas gracias **Betsy **(Como sabrán, la autora del fic que yo adapto) que además de darme su autorización, también lee mi versión Chica, eres una santa! Espero que también en una oportunidad, y si les gusta el Sasusaku, se den una vuelta por sus fics.

_Let's go!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV:<strong>

¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Moví mi cabeza y agarré mi cabello con un lindo broche de piedritas de colores. Miré mi blusa de gasa y mis pantalones sueltos y sonreí ante el espejo, después de ponerme brillo labial. Cenaría con Matsumoto y Renji, para acallar a mi amiga que repetía una y otra vez que el viernes por la noche era un delito quedarse en casa.

Acepté, pues si no lo hacía Matsumoto empezaría a indagar que me pasaba y sinceramente ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Aún, cuando esta semana se había terminado las incontables flores, Kaien seguía hablando conmigo mediante correos o una que otra sesión de Chat. En realidad, era simpático y muy divertido, pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que aún no se daba por vencido. En fin, todavía tenía bajo la manga lo de mi supuesto novio, pero deseaba que mi vida volviera a la normalidad, cuando la preparatoria estaba en el pasado y no en mi presente.

Después de un viaje corto en mi auto, hasta nuestro restaurante favorito de comida Italiana y de anunciarme, saludé a mis amigos que ya se encontraban en la mesa.

—¡Hola, Rukia! —saludó Renji sonriente.

Al verlos eran como leche con canela; una mezcla extraña, pero única. Matsumoto independiente y alocada mientras que él, formal y obediente.

—Hola chicos ¿Ordenaron ya?

—No, te estábamos esperando.

—Creí por un momento que nos cambiarías por otra "cita de ensueño" —se burló mi amiga y yo entrecerré los ojos.

—Te dije que le había dicho que no, pues iba a salir con mi eterno amado —dije mientras Renji reía y me tomaba la mano a modo teatral.

—Gracias, cariño —contestó divertido, Matsumoto jamás le ocultaba nada y él le respondía igual. A veces aparecía en mí el gusanito de la envidia ¿Qué se sentiría amar así?

—Además, no era una cita. Él lo llamó "cena de amigos".

El mesero llegó para tomar nuestra orden y se fue de nueva cuenta.

—Lo que entrelineas dice: Te conquistaré a toda costa —replicó Matsumoto— ¿Sabes? Kaien está pagando con sangre el haberte rechazado.

—Y he llegado al punto de alegrarme. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez solo fue un capricho de mi parte. Lo único que quiero es olvidarme de todas las personas que haya conocido cuando aún usaba frenos —proseguí y ellos rieron.

—Sé positiva, Rukia. Hubiera sido peor si el acosador fuera Ichigo Kurosaki o algo así —bromeó Matsumoto. Sentí que la sangre cayó junta a mis pies. Después de la llamada, no había sabido nada de él. Bien, en realidad no había nada que saber, pero aún así me sentía extraña. Él sabía muchas cosas de mí. Ahora, después de tantos años y yo desconocía todo de él. Solo era un recuerdo que llegó una noche y me dejó con el corazón agitado— Dios, no me digas que aún no olvidas todo el martirio.

—Claro que sí. Está totalmente superado —expresé, tratando sonar contundente.

—Me intriga saber que debiste haber hecho para que ese tonto te odiara tanto —murmuró Renji mientras el mesero llegaba con nuestros platillos.

Me tomó completamente desprevenida.

—¿Yo? —pregunté a la vez que miraba a Matsumoto. Mi amiga miró a su novio, curiosa— No, yo no le hice nada… Nunca —negué mirándolo, él levantó las manos.

—Tranquila, Rukia. Solo digo que, debió haber un motivo para que fueras su único objetivo —explicó y yo rodeé los ojos.

—Era un adolescente idiota, es todo —murmuré, llevándome el tenedor a la boca.

—Por lo mismo, cuando somos jóvenes vemos más la vida negro o blanco. Él tenía un motivo, no lo dudes —concluyó.

Observé a Matsumoto.

Ahora resultaba que yo era la culpable de todo ¿En qué mundo era justo esto?

—Tienes que admitir que tiene sentido —comentó mi amiga, ante mi pregunta silenciosa.

—¡No hice nada! —Contesté alterada— Gracias por tu apoyo —terminé entre dientes, a lo que Matsumoto rió divertida.

—Rukia, eso ya no importa.

Tenía razón y sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en que Ichigo pudiera tener un motivo para hacer de la preparatoria mi infierno personal. Por más estúpida que fuera la razón… No, no debía mentirme, él era arrogante, insensible y creía que todo el mundo estaba a sus pies.

—Bien, suficiente de mí y de mis horribles tormentos —cuchicheé con cara de fastidio.

Mis amigos soltaron una carcajada.

Después de terminar de cenar, Matsumoto propuso ir a bailar, pero no tenía ánimos. Solo quería llegar a mi casa y recostarme en mi cama. Había sido un día ajetreado y no me apetecía andar de ligue.

—Aún te pueden aceptar en el convento —murmuró ella, cuando me subía al auto.

—No creo, te aseguro que no —contesté sonriente.

Renji vio a su novia divertido y se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Puse algo de música de camino a casa, después de dos altos, mi cabeza estaba concentrada en recordar lo que pudiera haber molestado a Ichigo. Era ilógico y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar pensarlo. Entre más recordaba, más me daba cuenta que era al revés, él era el que se había ganado a pulso el odio que sentía, porque hasta ahora me daba cuenta que no lo tenía superado.

Yo odiaba a Ichigo Kurosaki, más que a nadie.

Me estacioné al lado de mi edificio y salí del auto rumbo a la entrada principal. No me di cuenta que un auto esperaba en la acera, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Recargado sobre él, que vuelvo a repetir ¿Cómo diablos no vi? Estaba Ichigo Kurosaki, levantó la vista pero no sonrió, no dijo nada, solo me miró. Di un paso, pensé en entrar casi corriendo y después me di cuenta que no tenía nada de que esconderme, nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ichigo? —pregunté en tono aburrido.

No quería darle importancia.

—Hola para ti también, Rukia —contestó, mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

—Lo siento. No quería ser descortés, pero me extraña que estés aquí —admití.

Él se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón negro que vestía, combinando perfectamente con un suéter gris de manga larga que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

_¡Rukia!_

—Yo… —parecía no saber que decir ¿Él quedándose en blanco? Muy extraño— Me preguntaba si podrías devolverme mi saco —terminó, ya con el mismo tono de voz, observándome.

Me sentí nerviosa, como si él estuviera describiendo —como yo hace un momento— la ropa que vestía.

—Cierto, el traje fino.

Asintió.

—No quería molestarte. Es solo que vine y no estabas.

Algo en sus ojos me dijo que sabía algo más. Recordé lo que le había mentido a Kaien. Sí, además de familia, eran amigos y él debió de contarle. Aunque me preguntaba si Kaien sabría del extraño comportamiento de Ichigo.

—Salí con mi novio —expliqué, buscando en mi pequeño bolso las llaves—Espera aquí, ahora lo traigo —respiré tratando de calmarme y volver a sentir mis piernas.

—Hace frío —comentó de improviso. Sonreí sutilmente, ni en sueños entraría a mi casa. Era mi lugar personal, mi santuario y _mío_— Solo será un momento.

—¿No me invitarás a pasar? —susurró en tono sensual

_¡No!_

—Me enseñaron a no invitar a extraños a mi departamento —contesté algo mordaz. La verdad estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia y mi cuerpo no respondía.

—Yo no soy un extraño —expresó serio.

—Claro que sí, solo eres alguien que conocía hace diez años —repliqué.

—¿Entonces si cenas con extraños? —inquirió observándome, me tomó unos segundos comprender su pregunta.

—No es de tu importancia —murmuré.

—¿Qué hay de diferente? —preguntó con un tono de voz más oscuro.

_Más sensual._

—Kaien solo me ignoró. Tú arruinaste cada día de preparatoria —solté al fin, el reclamó de tantos años. Dio un paso hacia mí y luego se detuvo, cerró los ojos y luego… como prueba de su trastorno bipolar, se rió.

—Claro. Además de que… El haber tenido la oportunidad de salir con el gran Kaien lo cambia todo —exclamó molesto.

—¿Sabes, Ichigo? Esta conversación carece de sentido. En menos de cinco minutos tendrás tu saco —contesté girándome, pero él tomó mi hombro y me volteó.

De pronto su cara estaba cerca, muy cerca. Su respiración me erizaba la piel.

—Te pedí perdón —respondió entre dientes.

—Una simple palabra —negué mientras él me miraba. Traté de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero sus manos envolvieron mi cintura. Miedo, calor, electricidad, todo… mi cuerpo se sintió al rojo vivo— ¡Suéltame! —exigí contra su rostro, pero mi voz era un hilo fino.

—No sé como… —contestó antes de acortar cualquier distancia. Puse mis manos en sus hombros tratando de alejarlo, pero cuando su boca se movió contra la mía, resoplé ante la sensación. Deslizó su lengua dentro de mi boca a la vez que la mía le daba la bienvenida. Mi cuerpo respondía, mientras mi mente se rendía, aplastada.

Me apretó más hacia su cuerpo y su cadera rozó la mía. Él se separó un poco solo para caminar dos pasos hacia atrás, rotamos y me recargó sobre su auto. _Detente_… esa palabra se repetía, pero era cada vez más y más lejana.

Nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas en una sincronía perfecta de movimientos. Una de sus manos viajó a mi cabello y quitó el broche que portaba, causando que mi corta melena cubriera mi cuello. Su otra mano acariciaba mi blusa, deslizó sus caricias por mi espalda y ahuecó mi trasero, restregándome contra él, haciendo que los dos jadeáramos. Cuando por fin nos vimos a los ojos… De pronto todo se volvió y por primera vez en mi vida, me odié con la misma intensidad que lo odiaba a él.

Ichigo me soltó como si le quemara, casi quiso correr. Di un paso hacia atrás mientras yo apretaba los puños.

—No quiero volver a saber nada de ti… nada —le pedí huyendo cuando entré al edificio.

Una parte de mi se imaginó que diría algo, que haría algo, pero en el momento que por fin llegué a mi departamento el coche ya se había ido. Estaba temblando cuando ingresé a mi habitación. Fui al cuarto de baño y me mojé la cara, pasé la mano por mi cuello, topándome con mi cabello, recordé el broche… Me miré de nuevo e hice lo que desde hacía tiempo no realizaba, irónicamente, desde que estaba en la preparatoria: _lloré._

* * *

><p>El claxon del auto que acababa de rebasar retumbó en mis oídos, pero no le hice caso… No iba demasiado rápido… No iba lo suficientemente rápido para alejarme de todo…<p>

_De mi infierno personal._

Pisé el acelerador mientras maldecía el haber siquiera pensado en ir a su departamento, pero ella no había dejado mi mente, llevaba dos semanas atormentándome. Parecía una venganza justa ante lo que yo le había hecho.

Hacía ya diez años, yo no supe si lo que estuve haciendo era lo correcto, pero no importaba: había encontrado una forma de ser yo… de que ella me recordara por _mí_. No importaría lo idiotizada que estuviera por Kaien, yo también estaba presente… ¡Tonterías! Después de años pensé que cuando la viera de nuevo, si llegaba a hacerlo algún día, le pediría perdón, pero jamás me imaginé lo que haría… La besé, y ella tenía razón… Una palabra no bastaba, no bastaba.

Ya no importaba, era la última estupidez que haría por Rukia Kuchiki.

Aún y que el tiempo pasara, la gente no cambia y ella seguía siendo la misma niñata enamorada de mi hermano y mi mejor amigo. Aún cuando fuera una mujer hermosa y tuviera novio… ¿Qué hacia saliendo con él? Y yo, el mismo loco… _Por ella._

_Él mismo que nuca supo cómo ponerse delante de Kaien._


	6. Odio las fresas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Les agradezco por sus Reviews a: **Darkrukia4, chik-yinyang, IchirukiLullaby, -Song Hyo Wook, kiaru87, yeckie **y **Nany Kuchiki. **Además, a todas las personas que han agregado a favoritos, las amo. Quisiera responderles decentemente, pero muero de hambre y estoy adolorida por mi clase de yoga. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

_Let's go!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI:<strong>

Odio a las fresas

Alisé mi vestido rosa, con holanes en las mangas y en la falda. En realidad, no había querido asistir al baile, pero mi padre Byakuya me había dado el vestido y no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Le dije que mi pareja me esperaría en el baile. Tremenda mentira. Ahora, solo esperaba pasar desapercibida. Me tomé un vaso de refresco en un rincón del gimnasio de la escuela y miré como el rey y la reina de la graduación bailaban. Kaien y Senna se miraban tan bien juntos; ambos guapos, ambos con cuerpos atléticos. Ya no éramos unos niños, bueno al menos ellos ya no. Yo seguía con cuerpo de niña. Aún cuando me había quitado la ortodoncia, los lentes prevalecían.

—¿Te imaginas tener una historia de amor como la de ellos? —inquirió soñadora Inoue. Negué con la cabeza y me disculpé saliendo del gimnasio. Caminé dando la vuelta durante unos minutos hasta que oí unas voces a lo lejos.

—¡Pensé que iríamos todos juntos a la Universidad! —replicó Nelliel molesta.

—¿De verdad? Salimos aquí para hablar —contestó Ichigo, con voz cansada.

—Esto es en serio Ichi ¡Creí que estaríamos juntos! —chilló la chica con voz infantil.

—No, no juntos y lo sabes Nell… —expresó duramente.

—Entonces es un juego.

—Eres mi amiga —repitió el peli-naranja.

—Bien, entonces ¿Por qué te alejas de tus amigos?

Los escuché con el ceño fruncido.

—No me alejo, seguiré en contacto… Con todos.

Caminé un poco más.

—En la Universidad del Este estaríamos todos, tienes una beca deportiva igual que Kaien —insistió la chica de cabellos verdes.

—El deporte no es lo mío —contestó Ichigo.

Me escondí en la esquina mientras los observaba: ¿Dónde estudiaría Ichigo Kurosaki?

—Eres buen corredor —exhortó Nelliel.

—No es lo que quiero hacer de mi vida —terminó él, mirando al suelo.

—¿Sabes? Parece que no eres tú —murmuró molesta.

—Tal vez ya me cansé ¿No crees?

—¿De qué, Ichigo? ¡Lo tenemos todo! —expresó Nelliel con aires de suficiencia.

_Niñata babosa_.

—No, Nelliel. Ese es el problema, no tenemos nada que en realidad valga. La popularidad no te dará nada ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero seguir así… —Ichigo miró hacia los árboles de la parte trasera de la escuela.

Ella bufaba.

—Suenas a funeral —replicó.

—Entonces vete —gruñó Ichigo.

Ella se giró y yo sentí como una hormiga me picaba en la pierna. La espanté moviendo algunos arbustos, salí a su campo de visión y Nelliel pasó delante de mí aventándome, perdiéndose de mi vista.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Enana —me regañó Ichigo sin mirarme. Apreté las manos en puños y me volteé para irme.

Eso se merecía Ichigo Kurosaki, quedarse completamente solo.

Me removí en la cama y abrí los ojos, esperando estar en la preparatoria, entrando al gimnasio de nuevo… Miré mi habitación y al reloj que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Suspiré, hacía años que no soñaba con un recuerdo de esa época.

Al final, nunca supe donde estudió Ichigo Kurosaki. Kaien se graduó de la Universidad del Este, lo sabía por las conversaciones de estas últimas semanas, pero de Ichigo… nada.

Cerré los ojos y traté de olvidarlo, no tenía importancia. Aún así, de una forma o de otra, él no salía de mi mente. No podía olvidarlo, por más que luchara, por más que lo intentara. Me levanté y fui al cuarto de baño, me lavé la cara y regresé a mi cama, sin pensarlo saqué mi móvil y llamé a Matsumoto, contestó al tercer timbrazo con voz dormida:

—Dime que es importante y no te mataré…

No logré evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento, tuve una pesadilla… —contesté mientas me acurrucaba en la cama.

—Tranquila, mi niña. Los monstruos no existen —se burló.

—Este… sí —murmuré y oí a Matsumoto moverse.

—¿Qué pasa, Enana? —preguntó ella y yo comencé a llorar.

—¿Puedes venir? —inquirí sollozando, ella aceptó y colgó.

Escondí mi rostro en la almohada y esperé, no sabía que más hacer. No lo entendía, hacía ya casi dos semanas que me había encontrado a Ichigo fuera de mi apartamento, y _plaf _ había desaparecido de la misma manera en como llegó. Sin embargo, no podía arrancármelo de la cabeza. Lo odiaba y me odiaba a mí, porque jamás había sentido por alguien lo que mi cuerpo sentía con el solo recuerdo de sus labios. unos labios que no entendía porque habían tocado los míos.

Oí a Matsumoto abrir con la llave que tenía de mi casa y se acostó a mi lado, mientras yo me limpiaba algunas lágrimas de la cara.

—¿Qué pasa, Enana? —preguntó ella con voz distorsionada.

—No sé qué me pasa… No puedo… No… —escondí la cara en la almohada y ella apartó mi cabello. Me dejó desahogar todas mis lágrimas y se sentó en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera. Al poco rato yo me acomodé en la misma posición y ella esperó— Soñé con Ichigo… —conté al fin, ella frunció el ceño.

—Rukia, es parte de tu pasado. Solo era alguien que te molestó, solo alguien sin importancia.

Yo negué y ella trató tranquilizarme.

—Es que no es pasado… Esta aquí, aquí —me señalé la cabeza— no se va. Él… me besó —continúe y luego escondí la cara entre mis manos.

—¿Cuándo? —la voz de mi amiga parecía sorprendida.

—La noche del baile… y hace dos semanas… Estaba aquí… —le conté todo, desde el desperfecto del coche hasta el punto en el que me di cuenta que se había quedado con mi broche.

—Rukia —me abrazó y acarició mi cabello—, no sé qué decirte. Tienes que olvidar todo lo que pasó, lo viejo y lo nuevo. Él tiene su vida, tú la tuya. Tal vez solo se les salió de las manos tantos sentimientos encontrados —murmuró maternalmente.

Estuvimos un rato así.

Desayunamos juntas y se fue para alistarse rumbo a su trabajo. Cuando estuve cambiada y peinada, fui al closet y saqué la bolsa con el saco. No quería nada de él. Debía olvidar, comenzar de nuevo y cerrar esa etapa, como lo había estado haciendo desde el final de la preparatoria.

Marqué el número y esperé.

—¡Hola! —contestó cordialmente Yuzu Kurosaki.

—Hola, Yuzu. Soy Rukia Kuchiki ¿Me recuerdas? —saludé mientras se oía un pequeño alboroto, como si se le hubiera caído algo.

—¡Claro que te recuerdo, Rukia! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Me gustaría comer contigo y pedirte un favor, si no te molesta —miré la bolsa.

—Me encantaría. Pon la hora y el lugar —contestó, casi pude ver su sonrisa a través del teléfono.

Nos quedamos de ver en un pequeño restaurante, chino cerca del centro. Fui a realizar unos pendientes a la oficina y a las dos y media de la tarde, estaba frente a la menor de la familia Kurosaki, quien me observaba expectante.

—Estoy feliz de que me llamaras. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte.

—Gracias, Yuzu —atiné a decir. Ordenamos y esperé un poco antes de pedirle mi pequeño favor— Tu esposo me odiará por robarte a la hora de comer —bromeé y ella rió.

—Takeshi se la pasa en el estudio. Es compositor y profesor de música. Siempre leyendo, siempre estudiando o creando —murmuró Yuzu tratando de sonar fastidiada, pero sonreí al mirarla, parecía muy, muy enamorada.

Me recordó a Matsumoto cuando hablaba sobre Renji.

—Se ve muy… inteligente —me sonrojé casi de manera involuntaria y ella rió de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Cuando lo conocí lo odiaba. Necesitaba un tutor para literatura (era realmente mala en la materia), así que me asignaron bajo su tutela. Yo creía que era un estirado y él creía que era un niña hueca —sonrió y yo reí

—Al parecer ambos estaban equivocados —ella asintió y luego se puso seria.

—No del todo. Parte si, parte no… Nadie debe juzgar antes de tiempo… y todos tenemos defectos. Comentemos errores, pero siempre hay alguien que te hace ser mejor. Que te puede hacer cambiar… Rukia, yo… Mira sobre todo lo de la preparatoria… —le toqué la mano y sonreí. Ya no valía la pena, pedí la cuenta y me giré hacia ella.

—Ya está olvidado, Yuzu… —le dije con una expresión de tranquilidad que ni yo misma me creí. Ella me sonrió. Cuando estuvo pagado, me volteé y cogí la bolsa. Se la entregué y tomé mi bolso— Sabrás a quien dársela. Espero verte de nuevo Yuzu. Gracias… —me despedí. Ella frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Me besó la mejilla y salí del lugar sin mirar atrás…

Por fin mi pasado quedaba cerrado.

Me dediqué a ocupar mi cabeza, a seguir con la vida que yo quería. Me concentré en remodelar el estudio de mi apartamento y en el proyecto de la revista digital, que para ello organizamos un concurso de licitaciones con los mejores despachos de Analistas y programadores del Estado. Después de casi dos semanas, teníamos el proyecto ganador y todo estaba preparado para comenzar a trabajar. El proyecto estaba estipulado para salir a la luz en, a lo mucho, un mes. Trabajaríamos codo a codo con el personal de "Urahara & Asociados" para poner todo en marcha y capacitar al nuevo departamento que se encargaría de la revista por Internet.

—Están pendientes de firmar estos papales, Rukia —comentó Kiyone, sosteniendo unos folders.

—Oh, claro. Muchas gracias.

Tenía mi mente demasiado llena y en veces se me iban algunos detalles.

Amaba a Kiyone, era el prototipo de la secretaría ideal.

—Si no me necesitas más me retiro —expresó amigablemente y se giró para marcharse. A los diez segundos regresó y dijo: —Solo venía a recordarte que mañana viene el gerente de la empresa de programación que se acordó para firmar el contrato.

—Está bien, Kiyone. Descansa —mi secretaria asintió y se fue.

Me quedé un rato más, mientras la soledad de la oficina me llenaba de un sentimiento profundo. En realidad no había nada mas, solo eso… silencio vacío… Por primera vez, sentí que me hacía falta algo.

Al siguiente día, me desperté con los ojos hinchados, no había podido dormir bien. Me duché, dejando que el agua me relajara un poco. Me puse unas gotas en los ojos y pasé de lo lentes de contacto. Luego saqué unos lentes delgados sin armazón y dejé mi cabello lacio en una coleta alta. Mee maquillé tenuemente (como siempre) y me puse un lindo traje sastre negro con falda entubo que acentuaba mi figura. Por último, me coloqué mis zapatos y salí rumbo a la oficina.

Un sentimiento de inquietud me acompañó toda la mañana.

Salí a almorzar con Matsumoto, la cual insistía en que debíamos de salir este fin de semana. Mi amiga aún seguía suplicándome que necesitaba enamorarme de alguien… para olvidarme de todo aquel embrolló que mi cabeza se había formado, pero me aterraba. Enamorarse era entregarse a alguien… y como sabía, si esa persona no era consciente, te lastimaría.

La extensión de Kiyone sonó y contesté, mientras revisaba algunas propuestas de portada.

—Jefa, el gerente de "Urahara & Asociados" está aquí —me informó y asentí.

—Ok ¿Puedes ofrecerle un café y llevarlo a la sala de juntas? —ella aceptó y colgó. Cuando salí de mi oficina con el contrato en la mano, Kiyone regresaba y me dio las copias que faltaban.

—¿El Sr. Urahara viene solo? —le pregunté con curiosidad y ella negó.

—Bueno, si viene solo… pero no es el Sr. Urahara. Ayer por la tarde llamaron. "Urahara & Asociados". Es dirigida por dos socios y el Sr. Urahara está de viaje, así que en su lugar está aquí el Sr. Kurosaki —me explicó y yo tiré la carpeta al suelo. Me disculpé y la junté sintiéndome de papel, cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme.

_Debía_ ser una simple coincidencia.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunté desesperada.

Ella miró en su agenda.

—Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki —sentí que debía despertarme, esta debía ser otra pesadilla…

_Tenía que serlo._

* * *

><p>Miré la sala de juntas, tratando de convencerme que aún estaba a tiempo de irme sin verla… Me había prometido a mí mismo que la olvidaría, que dejaría a un lado mi triste obsesión de adolescente y seguiría con mi vida, pero cuando Urahara me informó sobre el nuevo proyecto de la revista digital y cuando me enteré quien nos estaba contratando, no puedo resistirme de involúcrame en el proyecto hasta que ganamos la licitación. Pensé que podría hacer mi trabajo sin cruzarme con ella, al fin y al cabo Urahara podría realizar todo el trabajo en la revista, pero tuvimos un problema con la filial de España y tuvo que salir de viaje.<p>

Estuve tentado a cancelar la cita y pedir que esperaran a que Urahara regresara, pero me di cuenta que no debía huir de nada… Ni siquiera de la mujer que me volvía completamente loco, a la que odiaba y deseaba con todas mi fuerzas.

Tenía un mes solo recordando sus labios, y el sonido de su voz.

Llevé mi mano al puente de la nariz y escuché la puerta abrirse. Ahí estaba ella. Me levanté alisándome la corbata gris y el saco negro y no pude evitar mirarla: desde esos lentes que la hacía parecer tan ella, hasta su indumentaria de alta ejecutiva. En ese momento tomé una decisión, me disculparía por todo lo que hice cuando estuvimos en el instituto… con _acciones _y no palabras como ella había pedido.

Ya no era el estúpido adolescente que solo quería y sabía molestar. Ahora solo tenía lo que quería, mi trabajo y mi familia... y después cerrado ese ciclo, ella podría seguir su vida y yo la mía.

—Hola, Ichigo. Parece que trabajaremos juntos —me tendió la mano y la estreché, mientras me hormigueaba la piel. Nos separamos y se sentó poniendo de distancia la mesa.

—¿Te parece si revisamos el contrato? —me tendió los documentos y yo asentí.

Ella parecía imperturbable.

_Eres masoquista, Ichigo Kurosaki._


	7. Me confundes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI:<strong>

Me confundes

Respiré varias veces, antes de atreverme a cruzar la puerta de la sala de juntas. No quería verlo, no quería ver a mi pesadilla de la preparatoria o peor aún, al hombre que con tan solo recordarlo hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Traté de tranquilizarme, tenía que poder con esto. Ichigo Kurosaki no representaba nada en mi vida… Nada.

Abrí la puerta sin verlo y me giré hasta que estuve dentro. Él se levantó con aire felino. Maldije la tonta idea de las películas en las que años después "El chulo de la escuela" era un hombre mediocre y con sus buenos centímetros de más en la barriga. Nada era más alejado de la realidad. Para ser sincera Ichigo siempre había sido apuesto, muy diferente a Kaien, pero casi al mismo grado; mientras que Kaien era capaz de derretirte con un sonrisa y dejarte pasmada ante su cuerpo, Ichigo tenía una mirada que ponía nerviosa a cualquiera, su cabello era la cosa más poco común y _sexy_ que en mi vida hubiera visto, era alto y vestía de manera un poco desgarbada.

Ahora el saco que portaba se le ajustaba al cuerpo y la corbata gris era una invitación a mirar más abajo.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, desviando la mirada.

¡Por Dios, tenía veintisiete años! Podría trabajar con un hombre apuesto sin inmutarme… ¿O no? Lo saludé y me senté alejándome lo más posible, él sonrió tenuemente y le pasé una copia del contrato.

Comenzamos a revisarlo mientras yo alzaba mis ojos y lo veía concentrado, imperturbable. De pronto apreté los puños al darme cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, me encontraba completamente fuera de control frente a él y él permanecía fresco cual lechuga. Me esforcé por leer el contrato aún cuando ya lo hubiera repasado demasiadas veces.

—Al parecer todo es correcto. Si no hay ningún inconveniente, podemos firmar —expresó con voz clara, levanté la vista y asentí. Firmamos en silencio y recogí las copias al terminar.

—¿Cuándo podemos disponer de sus servicios? —pregunté.

Él miraba una carpeta y me extendió una hoja con un esquema muy parecido al que contenía el proyecto que mandaron como propuesta.

—Si no hay ningún problema, podemos seguir los tiempos desde mañana.

—Me parece bien. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo algunos pendientes. Al parecer nos seguiremos viendo, así que gusto en saludarte Ichigo —le tendí la mano, levantándome de la mesa. Él extendió la suya y su palma toco la mía. Cada vello de mi nuca se erizó mientras se cortaba el contacto.

—Gracias —murmuró, yo asentí.

Quería salir corriendo, deseaba que no volviera más. Me encaminé hacia la puerta, sintiendo su presencia detrás de mí. No pude contenerme de preguntar. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, me volteé lentamente y él se detuvo a centímetros de mí. Mi corazón latió con fuerza… Debía ser un mal cardiaco.

—¿Serás tú o el Sr. Urahara quien se encargué de la supervisión del proyecto?

Ichigo me observaba. Luego desvío la mirada y contestó:

—Urahara está de viaje, pero si te molesta en algún sentido que yo lo haga, puede arreglarse —contestó de forma neutral. No hubo ningún tipo de burla en sus ojos o en su voz.

—No… No habría motivo —respondí de forma automática. Ichigo me miró, ahora sí, esbozando una media sonrisa como si supiera que eso era una total mentira— Mira, Ichigo. Somos personas adultas… profesionales y podemos trabajar juntos. Como ya te mencioné una vez, solo somos conocidos del pasado, nada mas —aclaré, él asintió con la mandíbula recta.

—Claro, no hay problema —contestó mientras se acercaba y abría la puerta.

Su olor me recordó imágenes que mi mente había tratado de olvidar y lo miré una vez más antes de despedirme. Le informé a Kiyone que se pusiera a su disposición para cualquier cosa que se pudiera ofrecer. Caminé sin voltear hasta mi oficina, convenciéndome a mí misma que esto me serviría para recordar quién era Ichigo Kurosaki: un egocéntrico y un engreído hombre.

—Profesionales mis… —exclamó Matsumoto.

Rodé los ojos.

—Matsumoto, no seas imprudente —murmuré intentando calmarla. Ella suspiró y me miró mientras yo tomaba de mi copa de vino. Habíamos acordado cenar juntas como siempre y ahora ella consideraba que trabajar con Ichigo era una pésima idea.

—Pues ya le puedes agradecer a tu orgullo el haberte metido en este embrollo —contestó con voz mandona.

—No fue mi orgullo —aclaré rápidamente— ¿Qué más da que trabajemos juntos? Ya pasaron dos días y solo lo he visto dos veces. Sus trabajadores han estado entrevistando a los diferentes departamentos y los analistas ya están trabajando. Él únicamente supervisa una o dos horas y se va —le expliqué, restándole importancia.

—¡Claro que fue tu orgullo! Querías demostrar que no te importaba y te tengo una noticia, si lo hace: te importa y lo sabes. Esto es jugar con fuego, Rukia y ya sabes qué consecuencias trae. Te quemarás —insistió mi amiga.

Fingí demencia.

—No, no lo hace —repliqué molesta.

Matsumoto desistió del tema.

La verdad no deseaba seguir hablando de Ichigo o del porque de lo que hacía cuando él se involucraba en mi vida. Tenía la impresión de que la mujer madura y segura desaparecía, dejando a la adolescente frágil.

Al siguiente día, llegué a la oficina un poco más tarde pues tuve que pasar a visitar a algunos promotores que estaban teniendo algunas desavenencias. Antes de dirigirme a mi oficina, pasé al área de redacción de la revista y para mi sorpresa, me encontré a unas cuantas secretarias muy entretenidas hablando. El centro de la atención era Tier Harribel, una editora con demasiados aires de grandeza y la uñas para rasgar lo que se le pusiera en frente. A sus veintitrés años, se jactaba de un buen puesto que había conseguido más por conocer muy bien las sábanas de uno de los socios de la Revista, que por su talento ante los escritos.

—Buenas tardes —saludé mientras una cuantas respondieron yendo a sus asientos y otras, incluida Harribel, le restaba importancia.

Fui hacia Hinamori, la secretaria de mi Jefe de redacción y le pedí unos documentos. A la vez mí, "querida" editora y sus secuaces, tomaron asientos en sus respectivos escritorios.

—Que yo sepa, no ha entablado conversación con nadie —murmuró una chica de la que no recordaba el nombre.

—Lo sé. Alguien tiene que ser amable y hacer su estadía por nuestra revista algo más… Ameno —susurró Harribel.

—No se te va nadie ¿Cierto? —preguntó una chica divertida y yo rodeé los ojos.

Hinamori me miró y sonrió, yo le respondí el gesto.

—¿Quién es su víctima? —inquirí mientras Hinamori se giraba a verlas discretamente, debatiéndose entre decírmelo o no— Tranquila, no serás la soplona de la jefa. Solo quiero saber que no esté afectando el ritmo del trabajo —contesté a su silencio y ella respiró.

—El Sr. Kurosaki, el gerente de la empresa que está elaborando la revista digital —respondió mientras mi estómago se encogía. Miré a Harribel nuevamente con su sonrisa hipócrita.

—Eso es poco ético… —murmuré sin pensar o darme cuenta que aún estaba frente a mi informante— ¿El Sr. Kurosaki ha dado pie a algo o indicios de que le agrade? —inquirí, intentando ocultar mi molestia. Lo _sabía_… Sabía que él seguiría igual. Un Playboy como él no cambiaría nunca y Harribel era del tipo de mujeres que le gustaban.

—No… —musitó la menuda chica. La miré con los ojos abiertos mientras ella se acercaba algo más— En realidad el Sr. Kurosaki no ha realizado más que saludarla cordialmente. Parece un hombre que podría conquistar a cualquiera de las que están aquí y sin embargo, se mantiene apartado prácticamente… No entabla conversación con nadie —me aseguró tímidamente.

Confusa y enojada, me despedí y caminé hacia el ascensor. Pasé junto al escritorio de la susodicha y me voltée.

—Harribel, en esta revista tu trabajo es presentar los artículos mejor editados posibles ¿Cierto? —pregunté mirándola, de pronto todos nos observaban. Ella levantó el rostro y sonrió descaradamente.

—Así es, Rukia —contestó.

—Bien. Entonces entenderás que no necesitas hacer la estadía amena a nadie… No entra dentro de tus lineamientos de puesto. Tal vez si lo deseas, podamos hablarlo con Aizen en la siguiente junta directiva —le dije mientras ella torcía la boca para después sonreír.

—Lo entiendo, Rukia. No te preocupe.

Sentía mi cuerpo a punto de reventar. Una parte de mi cabeza trataba de entender por qué habría de importarme. Harribel se había involucrado con varios hombres de la revista y en realidad jamás me había importando mientras no afectara a la empresa, pero esto era diferente, era Ichigo… No debía importarme, pero lo _hacía_.

El día parecía más pesado y fastidioso de lo normal, no lograba concentrarme. Estaba enojada por muchas cosas: la facilidad de "cariño" de Harribel, Ichigo y su sola presencia, de mí y de no poder sacármelo de la cabeza.

Miré mi reloj, después de haber terminado de revisar una entrevista con el Presidente de la Cámara de la Industria Textil, la cual se publicaría en el próximo número. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche y hacía más de media hora que Kiyone se había despedido. Pasé rumbo al ascensor mientras maldecía los zapatos negros de tacón que me había puesto.

Me estaban matando.

Cuando entré y las puertas se cerraron, sin pensarlo, me quité los zapatos y me recargué en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos con mi maletín y mis zapatillas en una mano. No percibí las puertas abrirse hasta que sentí la mirada de alguien observándome. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a un Ichigo sonriente. Una sonrisa que era torcida, sensual y burlona, pero sus ojos… sus ojos eran cálidos y muy confusos.

—Buenas noches —saludó, cerrándose las puertas tras él.

—Hola —musité mientras tomaban una de las zapatillas.

—No te molestes… Deben estarte torturando.

—Como sea —me volví a recargar y cerré los ojos. Aún faltaban algunos pisos.

—¿Día duro? —preguntó y yo solo asentí una vez.

—No me imaginaba que estuvieras por aquí —dije y algo explotó dentro de mí ¿Qué hacía él a estas horas en la empresa?

—Han existido problemas para entrevistar a unas cuantas personas, entre ellas tu jefe de redacción y por ello les facilité hablar con ellas por la tarde.

—Ah… —fue todo lo que salió de mi boca. Desvíe la mirada, pero sentía sus ojos traspasando. Quería que se alejara, que dejara de hacerlo—: ¿Qué? —pregunté al fin mientras él sonreía.

—Nada… Solo estás más… Natural así —miró mis pies y yo me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. Llevaba un recatado vestido blanco y mi cabello recogido en una media coleta que caía por mis hombros.

—Sí, la Enana no usaba tacones —repliqué cansada de todo y de todos.

—No me refería eso —murmuró desviando la mirada, molesto.

—Entonces ¿A qué? —reté mientras me acercaba, él se giró y quedó frente a mí, alargó un brazo y detuvo el ascensor.

— ¡¿Q-qué demonios haces? —exclamé mirando el tablero de botones.

—Contestar a tu pregunta —murmuró mientras se aproximaba. Su respiración rozó mi piel y supe que estaba perdida.

* * *

><p>Y de nuevo, estaba actuado sin pensar… No lograba hacerlo con ella a mi lado. No podía racionalizar cuando la veía, recordaba a la chica que me había vuelto loco en la preparatoria, que me había ignorado y odiado y tal vez, lo seguía haciendo. Además, observaba a la mujer que no se alejaba de mi mente. Mi piel quería volver a sentirla. Había tratado de evadirla todos estos días, pero no pude evitar entrar al ascensor al verla así tan frágil, tan mujer y tan hermosa, la que yo conocía, la que en sus ojos podías ver cualquier cosa.<p>

Pero ella no olvidaba, no podía ¿Quién en su lugar lo haría? Creía que le estaba hablando de ese apodo, ese maldito apodo que se salió de mis manos. Jamás quise que fuera una palabra despectiva, pero al fin y al cabo, hasta su adorado Kaien le decía así.

—Toda esa actitud de mujer independiente, de tacones altos y mirada altiva, es una defensa… Pero eres mucho más mujer así… frágil… transparente y aún así, atemorizante —murmuré.

Ella levantó la mirada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor velocidad y su olor nublaba cualquier pensamiento lógico.

—¿Te atemorizo? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Me aterras… —contesté antes de jalarla hacia mí. Ella jadeó en mi boca y sus manos acariciaron mi cabello. La empujé a la pared del ascensor mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda y el contorno de su cuerpo. Mi lengua entró en su boca, dominante y servicial, ambiguo… Como todo lo que me pasaba al estar con ella. Necesitaba parar, pero no lograba hacerlo, su cuerpo se encajaba al mío. Mis manos levantaban su vestido mientras las suyas me atraían a una invitación a la perdición… No, esta no era la forma de obtener un perdón. No le haría daño ahora… No más del que ya le había hecho.—Detenme, Rukia —jadeé contra su boca y ella me miró. Separó lentamente solo sus labios, después sus manos, las recargó contra mi pecho y asintió.

—Detente… —musitó, cerró los ojos y se alejó. Cuando al fin mis manos la dejaron libre, me volteé y quité el alto al elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ella se giró para murmurarme: —Esto no volverá a pasar.

—Lo sé —concordé antes de que ella se volteara y saliera. Pasó una mano por el cabello desesperada. Estaba confundido, no sabía que iba hacer con ella y conmigo.


	8. La otra parte de ti

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII:<strong>

La otra parte de ti

Llegué al departamento, con la piernas temblándome ¿Cómo podía decir una cosa, pensarla y acabar haciendo otra completamente distinta? No sabía exactamente el cómo logré pronunciar palabra. Mi cuerpo solo quería sentirlo, sin ropa de por medio; olvidar quien era él y quién era yo; que solo fuéramos un hombre y una mujer, sin más, sin pasado o sin futuro, solo disfrutando de la electricidad que pasaba entre nosotros.

Al siguiente día, me vestí con un pantalón sastre y suéter sin mangas y de cuello alto. No deseaba atraer la atención de nadie… No, me corregí, no quería atraer _su_ atención ¡Y qué más daba! Él no tenía por que fijarse en mi o estar pendiente. Aún así, llegué a la oficina con los nervios de punta. Saludé a Kiyone y me escabullí a mi oficina cerrando la puerta, deseando que de igual forma así se escondieran de todos mis miedos y mis deseos.

La mañana pasó. La comida, la tarde, Kiyone me informó sobre los avances del proyecto, como era costumbre desde que comenzó y por fin pronunció lo que debía aliviarme… y digo debía, pues para mi sorpresa solo me dejo vacía.

—El Sr. Kurosaki no ha venido hoy. Uno de los analistas, Sado Yasutora, comentó que había salido de viaje. Al parecer estará ausente toda la semana, _Chad_ me dijo que el análisis ya está casi terminado y que podrán dar un avance del Diseño dentro de muy poco —informó, terminando con una sonrisa. Asentí y le di las gracias mientras ella salía.

Bien, mis problemas se había terminado ¿No era así?

—¡Rukia! —llamó Matsumoto mientras yo miraba el plato, picando algo de la ramen.

—Deberías invitarme a una noche de chicas cuando tengas la cabeza aquí —murmuró y yo rodeé los ojos. Los días pasaron y yo no me sentía mejor. Él había huido cobardemente y yo no podía hacer lo mismo. Yo quería huir también, de mi mente, de mis pensamientos, de mis recuerdos, quería que él saliera de mí, pero parecía un bicho raro del que no había cura.

—Te estoy escuchando… —contesté con voz cansada.

—Te acabo de decir que Renji me engañó con dos rubias —contestó ella y yo abrí los ojos.

—P-pero... ¿Cuándo? Él t-te quiere —tartamudeé, Matsumoto soltó una carcajada.

—¿Lo ves? Repito, no estabas escuchando —me reclamó maternalmente— Piensas en él, ¿cierto? —preguntó y yo desvié la mirada. Me encogí en el sofá, dejando el plato de comida en la mesita.

—No puedo creer que sea tan cobarde… Digo, nos besamos ¿Y qué? Al parecer no sabemos hacer otra cosa. El odio causa cosas extrañas en la gente —comenté escuetamente y ella negó.

—Claro, el odio… Rukia ¿Qué te molesta tanto? ¿Qué te haya besado y se haya ido? o ¿Qué te haya besado y que tú desearas volver verlo al día siguiente?

No podía contestar esa pregunta. No podía, sin conservar mi salud mental.

—Como sea… No volverá a pasar. Es un reto conmigo misma. Mo puedo estar besando a Ichigo Kurosaki por más que mi cuerpo pierda toda cordura, haciéndome parecer necesitada. No soy tonta, y no puedo olvidar quien es —le expliqué y mi amiga bebió de su cerveza.

—¿Y quién es, Rukia? ¿El chico adolescente e inmaduro que te hacía la vida imposible en la preparatoria? Que yo sepa tú has cambiado ¿Por qué él no habría de hacerlo? ¿Qué sabes de él, además del sabor de su boca? —me expuso con una sonrisa mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Gracias amiga —contesté y ella rió.

—En serio, Rukia. No lo pongo en un altar, aún recuerdo como eras al salir de la preparatoria, solo digo que debías de analizar que odias: al chico que él era en preparatoria o al hombre que evidentemente te gusta y le gustas —terminó mientras yo desistí de contesta.

No quería conocer quién era él… o ¿Sí?

La siguiente semana comenzó con una mañana de lunes, en verdad, ajetreada. El siguiente número de la revista estaba por salir y tenía que supervisar los últimos detalles. Revisé la edición del próximo número de cabo a rabo, mirando que estuviera todo en orden. El tiraje estaba por imprimirse, solo faltaban mis bonitos pulgares dando el O.K. definitivo. Salí del área de redacción, cerca de la hora de la comida. Hinamori vino y me detuvo, presentándome algunas de sus historias. De verdad, le debía una oportunidad y en la próxima junta la promovería para un ascenso. Era muy talentosa.

Me despedí de ella y me giré para avanzar rumbo al ascensor. Me disponía a rodear al muro que separaba la redacción del pasillo, mientras la voz de Harribel me paró en seco.

—Entonces podemos comer juntos —sugirió ella, yo me resistí a dar otro paso.

—No creo que sea conveniente.

¡Ichigo! No sabía que había regresado… ¡Vamos! No me importaba… Entonces ¿Por qué no podía moverme? Me quede ahí, como estatua y con una sonrisa bailando en mi cara… ¿Él la estaba rechazando?

—No tiene nada que ver con el trabajo —insistió.

Yo maldije por debajo.

—Mira, la verdad es que tengo una junta programada. Tal vez en otra ocasión… —le contestó y se escuchó el ruido del ascensor.

—En otra ocasión será, Ichigo —respondió ella, intentando salvar un poco su "dignidad". Esperé unos momento y oí el repiqué de unos tacones.

_Ojala se te despegue uno_.

Cerca de las dos, Kiyone se despidió ya que tenía que ausentarse por la tarde y no regresaría después de la comida. Estaba por certificarse en idiomas y eso la tenia sumamente contenta. Me puse a revisar algunos de los correos que no había tenido oportunidad de checar, cuando el teléfono de mi secretaria sonó.

—¿Olvidaste algo? —pregunté, luego oí una risa. Una risa que me tensó por completo.

—Te has quedado sin secretaria. Ahora tengo que anunciarme yo mismo.

—Pasa, Ichigo —respondí, antes de colgar. Entró, vistiendo unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca bajo un saco negro… ¡No tenía por qué estar observándolo! Desvíe mi mirada y él se quedó tras la puerta. La cerró, pero aun así no se movió.

Bien, al menos no era la única que se había quedado inmóvil.

—Te traigo el Diseño preliminar —señaló el maletín.

—Claro —contesté, señalando una silla. Caminó y se sentó mientras me observaba. Algo en él pareció conectar, sonrió de forma arrebatadora y se puso en gesto pensativo.

—¿No sales a comer? —preguntó y le devolví la mirada acosadora.

—No tengo hambre —me encogí de hombros.

—Entonces no tienes problemas en que te muestre el avance ahora —inquirió y yo asentí. Recordé su conversación con mi editora y fruncí el ceño.

—Espera, pero según tengo entendido tu tenías una junta programada ¿No es así? —cuestioné y él me miró divertido.

—Admiro a un jefe que conoce las conversaciones de sus empleados. Yo todavía no llego a tanto…

Desvié la mirada.

—¿La tienes o no, Ichigo? —pregunté firmemente.

Él se puso serio y sacó una portátil de su maletín sin mirarme.

—Fue una excusa diplomática. Harribel es demasiado insistente, pero al parecer ya lo sabes ¿No es así? —respondió aún sin mirarme. Me mordí el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Ajá —contesté y por fin me miró— No la engañas, te estará esperando cuando salgas. Lo ha hecho antes… —lo reté mientras él se encogía de hombros, tecleando algo en su computadora.

—Entonces no saldré —replicó y yo rodeé los ojos.

—¿No sería más fácil decirle no? —comenté algo molesta.

Para que dejarle la puerta medio abierta a esa…

—Eso sería descortés. La verdad es que es su problema, no el mío. No conseguirá nada, yo no he dado pie a nada. Si se da cuenta que no he salido y que mentí, para mi mucho mejor —explicó relajado. Yo sonreí tenuemente sin poder evitarlo — Ok, ya está —murmuró, girando la portátil. En la pantalla se mostraba el inicio de una página, era la portada de la revista. Cambió con las flechas del teclado y pude ver la presentación. En la siguiente había una página de inicio, con los colores que la revista manejaba, mostraba las notas más importantes, además de otros apartados como foros, sugerencia, comentarios, tops, mi propia historia periodística… Ideas nuevas.

Lo miré asintiendo sin poder evitarlo.

—Me sorprende —confesé sinceramente y él sonrió satisfecho.

—Aún falta que lo veas trabajando… Yo no cantaría victoria —se encogió de hombros y yo rodeé los ojos— Esperamos que la realización de la pagina esté lista la próxima semana a lo mucho.

—¿Cuándo descubriste que esto era tu vida? —pregunté, sin poder detenerme.

—¿El quedarme sin comida para escapar de una loca? —Contestó burlón, yo entrecerré los ojos— Ya sé, Rukia… Cuando entré a la Universidad hice un test para orientar mis expectativas, estaba muy perdido —aceptó. Yo lo observaba minuciosamente— Estudié Diseño y Programación de Sistemas. En realidad amo mi trabajo, pero eso no impidió que (por mucho fuera) el peor de la clase, al menos los primeros semestres —reveló con una sonrisa.

—No eras tan malo… antes —recordé sin aunar mucho en el tema de la preparatoria.

—Antes, existían los puntos extras por pertenecer al equipo de béisbol —murmuró y yo sonreí— ¿Y tú? —preguntó mientras me mordía el labio. Él desvío la mirada y guardó su portátil como tratando de alejar algo de sus pensamientos.

No quise hacer suposiciones.

—Me gusta mi trabajo. Estudiar Ciencias de la información me abrió muchas puertas.

—Creí que estudiarías Literatura.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Creías?

—No importa… Solo que te la pasabas escribiendo… Antes —explicó y desvié la mirada. Estábamos pisando terrenos peligrosos, lo sabía, sin embargo no había olvidado los escritos, ni los sentimientos que ahí había plasmado.

—La gente cambia…

—Lo sé… —susurró. Me di cuenta que le había dado la razón a Matsumoto. No sabía a ciencia cierta en lo que se había convertido el chico que odiaba en preparatoria

—¿Cómo conociste a tu socio? —pregunté, esperando que no sonora como una chismosa entrometida. Él pareció sonreír como si algo lo hubiera sorprendido.

—Cuando estaba en la Universidad, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en un pequeño almacén, propiedad de Urahara, y nos hicimos amigos. Un día le propuse que nos uniéramos para crear un nuevo negocio y él aceptó. Él es líder en lo que respecta a lo económico y yo solo me dediqué a programar —yo asentí— Debiste trabajar bastante para llegar hasta esta oficina… —inquirió curioso.

—Cada gota fue de trabajo, te lo aseguro.

—¿Eso fue por alguien en especial?

Yo reí seguida de él.

—¿Cuándo saldrá Harribel de esta conversación?

—¿Hace cuanto vives aquí? —preguntó. Una parte de mi quería cortar la conversación y salir de ahí, pero la otra y al parecer la más fuerte, deseaba permanecer justo donde estaba.

—Unos 5 años.

—¿Tu padre sigue viviendo en Karakura?

—Tengo el presentimiento que ya no saldrá de ahí.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, aunque a decir verdad, a veces añoro la tardes tranquilas y los atardeceres —murmuró con melancolía. Yo sonreí mirando hacia la ventana: era tan distinto, una ciudad grande y ruidosa, donde nadie se detenía contemplar esos detalles.

—Vivimos en una ciudad muy diferente —murmuré, mientras me giraba para mirarlo— Es tarde, tal vez puedas bajar sin ser cazado —él se rió y me miró.

—Si lo deseas…

—En realidad no lo sé —confesé, retirando la mirada.

—Podríamos pedir algo… —sugirió sin convicción— Solo por si acaso ella sigue haciendo guardia —murmuró divertido, haciéndome reír.

Pedimos comida china y le pedí a Zennosuke Kurumadani, el guardia de seguridad y vulgarmente llamado Afro-San por su singular cabellera, que la trajera cuando llegara. Después de veinte minutos, me encontraba comiendo frente a Ichigo… y se sentía bien… Me había vuelto loca… Al menos había cordura mientras el escritorio estuviera entre nosotros.

Mi paz mental estaba intacta.

Comimos, entre anécdotas de la Universidad. Cuando sales de un pueblo como Karakura, al parecer ni siquiera los populares se escapaban de parecer pueblerinos.

—¿Cuántos años lleva Yuzu casada?

—Tres. Takeshi es un gran hombre, mucho mejor que algunos de nosotros.

Me sorprendí ante el halago.

—¿Mejor en qué sentido?

—Ama a mi hermana y se lo dijo, aceptando que se había equivocado al considerarla superficial.

—Entiendo… Eso pasa cuando te enamoras de verdad —comenté, desviando la mirada. Las cajas de comida china estaban vacías y ahora no había trabajo o computadora, solo nosotros hablando.

—No es una regla —argumentó, mirándome.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado? —pregunté sin verlo, en tono burlón.

—Juré no volver a serlo…

—Estas evadiendo la pregunta.

—Sí… —contestó, sin agregar más— ¿Tú amas a tu novio?

¿Cómo demonios habíamos llegado a esta conversación?

—Yo… — ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué engañé a Kaien solo para no rechazarlo tan abiertamente? —No lo sé… —murmuré al fin.

—Pero estuviste enamorada una vez… antes —replicó mientras yo sonreía con amargura. Antes, era el problema ¿Y si hubiera conocido a Ichigo después, hubiera sido diferente?

—A los diecisiete no sabes lo que sientes, pero ya habías oído algo similar ¿No es así? —le cuestioné, recordando su extraña llamada en la cena con Kaien. Él se rió sin mírame.

—Sí, ya lo había escuchado —anunció, confirmando lo que ambos sabíamos—Tampoco sabes lo que haces —retomó la idea mientras yo negaba.

—No es excusa.

—No, no lo es.

Me levanté, incapaz de seguir esa conversación. Sentí que él caminaba hasta mí, deseé que saliera y me dejara sola con mis fantasmas, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo detrás de mí con su respiración erizándome la piel.

—Jamás podrás perdonarme ¿No es así?

No, ni a él, ni a mí misma. Pues a pesar de todo, solo quería terminar con esto, girarme y ponerme a su merced. Él había ganado, Ichigo se había convertido en un hombre apuesto y atrayente en mil formas diferentes. Hoy había mirado un rayo de una parte de él que no conocía y me gustaba mucho más de lo que debía admitir.

—¿Lo harías tú? ¿Perdonarías a una persona que hizo lo que mismo que tú a mí? Todas esas palabras, todas esa bromas… —repliqué girándome, topándome con sus ojos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué debía de contestarle? Si, lo haría y dejaría que me hiciera suya como lo estaba deseando. Debía irme, traté de ordenar a mi cuerpo que se moviera, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Ya no. Mi ridículo amor de juventud y el que me hizo convertirme en su peor pesadilla, todo por no poder pararme frente a ella y decirle: "Te hago la vida imposible porque estoy celoso de mi hermano".<p>

—No —contesté al fin. Ella me miró con los ojos que yo recordaba desde el primer día, el día que ella apareció perdida en el pasillo.

No era como las otras chicas: no llevaba falditas; su ropa no mostraba curvas que en realidad apenas se formaban, su cabello no estaba planchado con miles de productos. Ella era simple, llana y autentica, con unos ojos hermosos, tan frágil y pequeña. Cuando pronuncié ese apodo por primera vez, lo hice sin pensar. Todavía con el enojo de mirar sus ojos que veían a Kaien con esa admiración tan conocida, aun así era adorable, su sonrojo era atrayente y ahora diez años después, era deseable hasta el demonio.

Le quité un mechón de la cara y acaricié su mejilla. La observé lentamente, en unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Su cuerpo era de una diosa en miniatura… ¿Como podía ella siquiera no odiarme, cuando yo había hecho que algo tan hermoso y coqueto fuera sinónimo de burla?

—Dime que me vaya y lo haré —pedí entre dientes, mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

—No puedo —confesó y desvío la mirada. Yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé… Era ruin y lo sabía, pero no importaba.

Ya nada importaba.


	9. La verdad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene lemmon.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII:<strong>

La verdad

—No —contestó Ichigo. Le había preguntado si podría perdonar a alguien que representara lo que él había sido para mí en la escuela. Su voz y su respuesta me dejaron sin armas. Cualquier otro hubiera contestado un sí, pero el respetaba el hecho de que yo no pudiera olvidar toda la pesadilla que fue la adolescencia— Dime que me vaya y lo haré —pidió, acariciando mi mejilla. Mi piel cosquilleó pidiendo más, mi cuerpo gritó, mi corazón enloqueció y mi mente…

Ella, ya se había esfumado.

—No puedo —afirmé, desviando la mirada.

Era como una oveja indefensa ante un majestuoso león. No sabía que esperar ni que hacer. Parecía que ya no había vuelta atrás y aún así, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a avanzar.

Casi en cámara lenta, tomó mi cara entre sus manos, en vez de un letal zarpazo. El león me miró con esos hermosos ojos en color miel y me _besó._ Un beso de piedad, un roce de labios que partió mi corazón ¿Cómo había llegado a pedir el contacto de Ichigo más que nada? ¿Cómo la persona que me hizo llorar tantas veces, era la misma que hacia mi cuerpo vibrar y sentir mi alma resplandecer?

Una lágrima salió, traidora mientras lo miraba.

Él tragó saliva fuertemente y pegó su frente a la mía. Sin intentar nada más, sin decir nada, movió su rostro rozando su pómulo a mi mejilla y besó la zona humedecida por las lágrimas, limpiándome. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y él bajó a mi cuello y lo lamió suavemente, haciéndome cerrar los ojos incapaz de negar algo que era evidente, incapaz de recordar algo más que el hombre frente a mí.

—Te deseo… —murmuré mientras él me abrazaba más fuerte, pegando mis caderas con las suyas.

Su respuesta fue muy fácil de comprobar.

—Sé que debería detenerme —afirmó contra mi oreja, su lengua lamía y jugueteaba. Presioné su pecho con el mío y sus manos bajaron hasta detenerse en mis glúteos, presionando, haciéndome gemir.

—N-no… Por favor… —contesté torpemente, mis manos se metieron dentro de su saco.

Deslizó sus manos por mi vestido (que tenía pequeños botones en todo el frente, hasta llegar a la rodilla) y desabrochó uno a por uno, con una lentitud como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Cerré los ojos, incapaz de verlo mientras sentía como me quitaba mi vestido por los hombros. Él gimió y sus manos bajaron los tirantes de mi sostén.

—Mi bello cisne… —murmuró rozando su nariz contra la mía.

Lo miré y comprobé que sus ojos brillaban. Tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

¿Cómo podía decir eso, después de todo?

—Ya no soy la torpe y fea chiquilla que… —le reproché amargamente.

Él hizo una mueca. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, de nuevo. Esta vez con enojo… con ¿Dolor?

—No tienes idea… No sabes nada —gruñó entrecortado, estampando sus labios con los míos, desatando algo desconocido dentro de mí, algo intenso y primario, o tal vez reflejo de la electricidad que su cuerpo emanaba. No, no había lugar para las palabras.

Su lengua entró en mi boca impaciente mientras yo me aferraba a él, murmurando su nombre entre mis labios. Le quité su saco, impaciente por sentirlo más de cerca. Desabroché los botones de su camisa y él seguía besándome, inhalando, al tiempo que devoraba mi cuello. Sus manos me apretaron más contra él y caminamos, hasta que sentí el borde de una mesita de pared, la cual tenía un pequeño arreglo como decoración de la oficina. Me senté en él y sus manos impacientes hicieron a un lado las flores. Abrió mis piernas y me volvió a besar, pegando su frente a la mía. Trató de controlar su respiración y mis manos lo tocaron dibujando cada músculo de su torso, cada tensión de su espalda.

Sus manos acariciaron de mi cuello a mis senos, desabrochando el broche del sostén y haciéndolo a un lado. Me mordí el labio mientras él continuaba con el vaivén. Arqueé mi espalda y él aprovechó el movimiento; me jaló hacia sí, hundiéndose en mi pecho, besando y lamiendo mis sonrosados botones. Sin pensarlo, aferré mis manos a su cabeza empujándolo más hacia mí… Como si eso fuera posible. Gemí mientras él mordía mi piel suavemente. Cada centímetro de mi piel parecía llamar a sus labios y yo no podía más que repetir su nombre… Solo de eso ocupaba mi mente, no recordaba ni siquiera el mío.

Me quitó la ropa interior, besando lentamente mis piernas y me sentí expuesta. Él me veía, había tantas cosas en sus ojos. Sin dejar de observarme, se acercó a mí para levantarme y cargarme hasta el sofá de mi oficina, ese en el que tantas veces trabajé hasta tarde y me tendió sobre él. Yo no lo dejé escapar en el proceso y lo besé impacientemente, con un sentimiento desconocido por mí hasta entonces. Una vez que llegamos, por lo que vi, él también estaba ansioso por un contacto más profundo.

Mis manos temblorosas y nerviosas intentaron quitarle su pantalón, pero al observar que tenía su aprobación, me deshice de esa molesta prenda con decisión y firmeza. Ichigo era todo un hombre… aún con sus bóxers negros, podía darme cuenta de ello. Ahora no necesité hacer nada, él rápidamente se los quitó y me quedé muda. No es que fuera la primera vez que viera a un hombre desnudo… pero aún así, no podía dejar de observarlo como una tonta colegiala.

Duramos un rato explorando, _disfrutando, _de nuestros cuerpos. Cada detalle que descubría de su cuerpo me sorprendía. Comencé a acariciarlo en un lugar que jamás me había atrevido antes… ¡Y no me arrepentí! Me gané un sensual gemido de su parte, una voz ronca envuelta en terciopelo que me volvió _más _loca.

_Los dos supimos que ya era el momento. _

Lo atraje hasta mí, atrapó mis manos con las suyas y las llevó arriba de mi cabeza. Luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó… La sensación de su lengua entrando en mi boca mientras nos uníamos en un solo cuerpo, fue simplemente indescriptible. Mis manos perdieron su lugar atrapándolo, perdiéndose en él, mientras se movía y mis caderas lo encontraban.

—Rukia… —susurró de nuevo, hundiéndose en mí. Debería estar prohibido para él decir mi nombre.

Grité, importándome poco si alguien podía escuchar.

Llegó al cielo conmigo, haciéndome sentir como nadie jamás lo había hecho… Cerré mis ojos y traté de respirar mientras él tenía su rostro escondido en mi cuello. Su respiración estaba haciéndome cosquillas. Levantó su cara, recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos, sonrió torcidamente y nuestros ojos se encontraron en un punto fijo.

—Hola… —murmuró y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Me sentía como un recién nacido, con mi piel sensible y el cuerpo débil.

—Hola… —contesté.

Quitó unos mechones de cabello que estaban en mi frente y acarició mis labios con sus dedos.

—Deseé mirarte así desde el primer momento en que te vi en la fiesta —confesó, tomando una de mis manos.

—Me gustó hacer el amor contigo… Más de lo que puedo decir —revelé ya sin pudor.

El bajó su cara y me dio un pequeño beso.

—¿Mucho? —musitó.

—Mucho —afirmé.

—Rukia… —comenzó Ichigo, pero el ruido del teléfono me recordó donde estábamos. Sentí mi cara arder y él sonrió pegando su frente con la mía.

—No contestes… —me susurró al oído.

—Rukia, sé que estás ahí… ¡Contesta! Deja de una maldita vez el trabajo —se escuchó la voz de Matsumoto repicar en la habitación y ambos reímos ante la idea de mi amiga de lo que se suponía estaba haciendo. Me levanté y caminé desnuda levantando mi vestido, poniéndolo sobre mi cuerpo mientras alcanzaba el teléfono.

—Hola Matsu… —murmuré con una sonrisa boba, mi mente aún no regresaba.

Me sentí en un sueño, y una parte de mi se preparaba para caer de la cama.

—Hasta que contestas —expresó de manera infantil— ¿Cenamos juntas? —preguntó.

Yo veía el atardecer vislumbrarse por la ventana.

—No… No sé… Mira, tengo unos pendientes aquí… Te marco en cuando salga —pedí sin convicción. Ella aceptó y colgó pidiéndome que no trabajara demasiado.

Me giré para ver mi _trabajo._

Ichigo estaba sentado, aún desnudo, mirándome como si fuera a desaparecer. Me quedé sentada en el sillón frente a él.

—Rukia, yo necesito hablar de… —se llevó una mano al cabello, yo negué con la cabeza.

—El pasado hay que dejarlo ahí, Ichigo… —contesté cerrando los ojos, no quería pensar.

No quería, sabía que dolería.

—No, Rukia… No lo está. Lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros lo comprueba.

—No entiendo… ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté confundida.

—Kaien es mi mejor amigo… Siempre lo ha sido… pero… —comenzó rápidamente y yo me levanté. Caminé hasta él, me senté a su lado y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, sintiendo mi piel arder.

—Ichigo, por favor… No es necesario.

—Para mi si —continuó— Sentía celos de él… Celos de que fuera el mejor en el equipo, celos de que fuera el más popular y yo solo su hermanito… Celos de que la chica que yo quería, solo tuviera ojos para él… —murmuró con los ojos cerrados, su mandíbula se tensaba mientras yo sentía un extraño estremecimiento.

Mi estómago se contrajo, al recordar lo hermosa… y distinta que era Senna de mí… No quería saberlo, no entendí de qué iba todo esto.

—¿Te gustaba Senna? —pregunté enojada y él rió agónico.

—No. En la preparatoria estaba enamorado de una Enana… Fue la única vez que he amado a alguien… —contestó mientras dejaba caer mis manos. Él las soltó como esperando mi reacción. Lo miré y él intentó acariciar mi rostro, no lo deje, no podía…

—¡¿Qué? —exclamé impresionada, levantándome.

Ichigo no podía decir eso, cuando alguien que ama a una persona no se comporta de la forma en que él lo hizo.

—Cuando te vi en ese pasillo, eras tan diferente a todo, a todo lo que yo aborrecía. Pensé que podría tener una amiga, pero al final resultaste igual a los demás, al ver a Kaien desaparecí de tu vista —continuó y yo solo negué.

—Es broma ¿Verdad? No conocía a nadie… Me gustó un chico… ¿Qué importaba si era tu amigo o no? ¡Me hiciste la vida imposible cada día durante casi dos años, Ichigo! —gruñí sintiendo mis ojos picar.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? No sabía que más hacer. Al principio fue coraje y después la única manera de tener tu atención… Me enamoré de ti cada día más… Y tú me odiabas igual… Cuando quise remediarlo, era imposible —desvío la mirada, apretando sus puños.

—Eso no es lógico, Ichigo… ¡No lo es! —repliqué ya con gruesas lágrimas.

Sentía rabia, dolor y miedo.

—Rukia… —me llamó delicadamente, pero no me importó y me volteé.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté mientras él me giraba, obligándome a mirarlo, ya se había puesto sus bóxers. Sentí la electricidad de su piel pasar con la mía. El dolor y placer, me iban a volver loca.

—Ahora ya es distinto —contestó y yo cerré los ojos.

—No… ¡No lo es! —estallé. Comencé a recoger mi ropa en un intento de no verlo y él me observaba estático— Traté de ser una persona madura, pero no lo soy y no lo he superado. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho me miraba al espejo y me odiaba. No confíe en ningún hombre, por miedo a que encontrara los defectos que tú remarcabas una y otra vez. No volví escribir, por miedo a que alguien más se burlara de mí… No lo he superado… ¡No puedo! —grité mientras me limpiaba mis mejillas empapadas.

Él me siguió observando y noté que una lágrima calló por su pómulo.

* * *

><p>La había perdido para siempre.<p>

Nunca debí haberle dicho nada, pero las palabras taladraban mi boca. Necesitaba que ella supiera todo, porque al tenerla entre mis brazos supe que no estaba con mi primer amor de adolescente. Rukia era el amor de mi vida. La amé antes y la amaba ahora, pero hay algunas veces que las heridas no cierran nunca.

Siempre dolerán.

—Te lo dije antes… Pídelo y lo haré —contesté, tratando de que mi voz sonara segura.

Hacía muchos años… demasiados, que no tenía ganas de perderme, de llorar hasta quedar seco… Hasta ahora.

—Vete —murmuró entre dientes.

Levanté mi ropa, me puse el pantalón y la camisa a medio abrochar y recogí mi maletín.

Miré la oficina mientras ella seguía de espaldas a mí. No debí haberla hecho mía, su recuerdo sería el infierno y ella ni siquiera me miraba. Esta vez también había metido la pata. De que servía amarla tanto, si yo mismo lo había arruinado muchos años antes.

—Eres un cisne, Enana. Siempre lo fuiste. No le creas al idiota que te llamaba rana, por cobarde… —murmuré antes de salir, dejando lo que quedaba de mi corazón atrás.


	10. Disfraces

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Como siempre, no tengo las palabras suficientes para agradecerles su lealtad a la historia ¡Muchas gracias! Ya vamos por la recta final de capítulos (quedan aproximadamente 4 capítulos más para que se termine). Espero que les guste esta actualización, nunca olviden que las amo.

_Let's go!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX:<strong>

Disfraces

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrar, un gemido agónico salió de mi garganta. Estaba simplemente partida en mil pedazos… Lo odiaba… Lo odiaba. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, mientras me dejaba caer frente a mi escritorio… ¿De qué había servido? Aquí… En el lugar que yo consideraba mi espacio seguro, el sitio donde había sido la persona fuerte que deseé ser siempre. Aquí, me había entregado al hombre más _ruin_ del mundo. Ni siquiera podía creer sus palabras.

Lo odiaba aún más porque después de tantos años, me había _destrozado_ de nuevo.

Solo había un sentimiento mayor al que sentía contra él: ¿Quién, es su sano juicio, hacía lo que yo había hecho? Aún sentía su piel con la mía, lo sentía en mi y esa era la sensación más dolorosa, porque todo lo que creí que pasaba entre nosotros ya no valía. Creí que solo éramos dos adultos, dos personas maduras que después de una situación completamente infantil, la vida les daba otra oportunidad, pero ahora sabía que eso era una completa mentira. Ahora solo deseaba que él desapareciera, que se llevara los años de preparatoria y todo lo que había pasado desde que nos volvimos a encontrar.

Alguien que había destrozado mis sueños no podía amarme como decía… No, no _podía_.

Después de que terminaran las clases del instituto, tenía que esperar casi una hora para que se reuniera el comité de lectura. No me apetecía regresar a casa cuando mi padre no estaba y ya había encontrado un lugar perfecto para hacer lo que más me gustaba: Escribir.

Detrás del último edificio, a un lado del gimnasio, había un jardín natural. El césped estaba cortado moderadamente y la luz natural lo iluminaba a cualquier hora del día. Cuando terminaban las clases, caminaba hasta ahí y me sentaba a escribir en mi cuaderno. Había sido muy cuidadosa de que nadie lo viera, ese cuaderno contenía todos mis sentimientos: desde mis primero años en Tokio, los constantes problemas de mis padres y su divorcio, la desaparición de mi mamá, el cambio de residencia a una ciudad que nadie conocía, hasta mi primera impresión de Ichigo.

La verdad era algo intimidante, pero aun así atrayente. Había dedicado varias hojas describiendo a un demonio con el corazón más hermoso, que se rehusaba a matar personas… Todo aquello, inspirado en el chico que conocí en aquel pasillo, mucho antes de conocerlo realmente. Mucho antes de todas sus bromas y sus burlas. Escribía sobre Kaien y la forma que me hacía sentir, a veces triste y otras veces alegre. Escribía sobre cómo se sentiría amar a alguien que te correspondiera.

_Un amor perfecto._

Unos meses antes de la graduación, había llegado a mi pequeña guarida y comencé a escribir como siempre. Esa tarde me sentía especialmente inspirada. Era un extraño sentimiento que venía desde mi estómago, la necesidad de escribir y expresar mis sentimientos me hacía sentir viva y la mayoría de las veces perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

—Mira quien está por aquí… —murmuró Nelliel. Levanté la mirada sobresaltada, estaba frente a mí de pie con Senna a su lado. Cerré mi cuaderno y Nelliel sonrió, mientras la novia de Kaien miraba mis manos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó sonriente. Me levanté trastabillando, traté de meter el cuaderno en mi mochila, pero ella me la arrebató y se lo lanzó a Nelliel. El miedo de lo que pudiera hacer con él me heló la sangre.

Comenzó a hojear las páginas con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Mira, Senna, La Enana tiene un diario —le comentó, hojeándolo.

—Dámelo por favor —murmuré, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No seas mala, déjame cuando menos leer algo —se mofó la chica de cabellos verdes y su amiga levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué hacen? —inquirió una voz a mis espaldas. Cerré los ojos y luché por que las lágrimas no cayeran. Observé como Nelliel se enroscaba a un lado de Ichigo. Yuzu y Karin se mantenían a cierta distancia, me miraron y luego a su hermano.

—Parece que a La Enana le gusta escribir —expresó Senna con el mismo tono de burla, mientras Ichigo miraba el cuaderno.

—Tenemos que irnos, chicas. Además La Enana está a punto de llorar y sinceramente, es algo que no quiero ver —murmuró él tan fríamente y sin ni siquiera mirarme.

—Espera… Esto promete…

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo es un amor perfecto?<em>

_Siempre me he preguntado eso._

_He intentado buscarlo,_

_Pero simplemente no lo encuentro._

_Como saber si eres tú, donde estas escrito,_

_Que yo no puedo verlo._

_Es algo que siento dentro,_

_Algo que necesita salir,_

_Y que debes conocer._

_Tal vez quieras escapar,_

_Gritar o simplemente callar_

_¿Y si tú me amaras también?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo le quitó la libreta y ella soltó risotadas. Nelliel me miraba con aires de grandeza y yo giré mi cabeza tratando de que no me vieran llorar. Esos eran mis pensamientos, eran <em>míos<em>…

—¡Kaien! —gritó Senna.

Me volteé para verlo caminar hacia nosotros, desde el gimnasio con Kensei Mugurama. Ella trató de quitarle de nuevo la libreta a Ichigo, pero él seguía leyendo. Levantó el brazo esquivándola y me miró… Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a Senna.

—Deberías ser más inteligente, Senna ¿Qué pasaría si Kaien lee esto y se enamora de La Enana? La verdad no sabemos si puedan gustarle las cursilerías… —dijo el idiota peli-naranja mientras las dos víboras se burlaban.

Cogí mi mochila mientras comenzaba a caminar, ya no me importaba nada. Solo quería salir de ahí. Ichigo arrancó la hoja de un solo tirón y me devolvió la libreta, la tomé y corrí abrazando mi cuaderno.

_Esa fue la última vez que escribí._

Los ruidos de la puerta me devolvieron al presente.

La oficina estaba oscura y todavía tenía el resto de mi ropa en las manos. Matsumoto abrió la puerta y me llamó de nuevo, encendió las luces y soltó un grito ahogado.

—Rukia… ¿Qué pasó? En vigilancia me dicen que no has salido en horas —murmuró preocupada y yo me limpié un rostro, sin ninguna gota que quitar—Rukia… —me llamó suavemente— ¿Qué haces así? ¡Háblame por Dios! —sus manos trataban de buscar algo, me sostuvo por los hombros y yo la abracé.

—Lo odio… —murmuré sin decir más.

Puede, de nuevo y aún cuando crees que ya no hay nada, las lágrimas vuelven a escapar.

Mi amiga me llevó a su departamento. Toda esa noche y el siguiente día no pude pensar o hablar, solo quería dejar de sentir y dejar de recordar sus burlas y sus caricias… Tantas contradicciones y todas dolorosas.

—No puedes seguir así —me dijo ella al siguiente día.

La miré mientras me cubría con la bata que ella me habría prestado para ducharme.

—Lo sé… —le respondí en tono bajo.

—Podrías tomarte unas vacaciones… Podríamos viajar y… —comenzó, pero yo traté de sonreír negando.

—No me voy a esconder.

—No por él... Si no por ti —remarcó mi amiga. Ella me escuchó sin decirme nada cuando le conté lo que había pasado entre Ichigo y yo… Como siempre, confirmaba el porqué era mi mejor amiga.

—Estoy bien —insistí, pero ella caminó unos pasos más hacia mí.

—No… No lo estás

—¿Ahora tu me conoces mejor que yo? —Exclamé muy alterada y en tono cortante— ¡Estoy bien! No es la primera vez que Ichigo Kurosaki me destruye… —le dije, desviando la mirada.

Matsumoto salió de la habitación molesta y yo me impedí llorar de nuevo. Cuando logré tranquilizarme, le pedí perdón y fui a mi departamento. Por primera vez, me sentí sola. Al final, no había conocido a nadie que me amara de la forma en que yo soñaba.

Ellos tenían razón, solo escribía puras cursilerías.

Como supuse, el término del contrato y la entrega del sistema fue realizada por Urahara, el socio de Ichigo. Él era una persona con una amabilidad increíble. Al final toda relación con "Urahara & Asociados" quedó terminada.

Había veces, como ahora, que quedarme sola en la oficina me asfixiaba. Todavía parecía que podía sentirlo junto a mí y lo que más me aterraba es que, aún con todo el dolor, yo deseaba que fuera así ¿Por qué no pudo decírmelo? ¿Por qué no se olvidó de todo y fue mi amigo? ¿Por qué no nos conocimos en otro momento? En otro mundo donde fuéramos solo él y yo, sin pasado y sin rencor.

Tuve que quedarme a trabajar un poco más, pues había algunos problemas con dos marcas publicitarias. Cuando por fin llegué al departamento, solo desee darme un baño caliente y dormir. No me apetecía comer, en absoluto. Desde hacía días, solo parecía que mi cuerpo actuaba por pura costumbre. Sola en la ducha, no pude evitar derramar lo que quedaba en mí. Las lágrimas se difuminaban con el agua caliente.

_Me gustó hacer el amor contigo… más de lo que pudo decir._

* * *

><p>Cuando estacioné el auto, me imaginé mil y un escenarios diferentes. Lo más sensato sería dejarla en paz, de una vez por todas renunciar a ella y dejar de hacerle daño. Parecía que entre más la amara, mayor sería el daño que podía infligir ¿Qué clase de amor era ese? Lo sabía perfectamente: uno que jamás debió existir.<p>

Bajé del auto y entré al edificio.

Toqué en el primer departamento y pregunté por ella, una mujer mayor me indicó su número. Todavía frente a su puerta, un rincón de mi mente pedía que saliera de ahí antes de que lo arruinara completamente, pero como siempre me pasaba con ella, cuando se trataba de Rukia Kuchiki, jamás había razones lógicas, ni acciones guiadas de forma pensante.

No lograba olvidar cada momento de la tarde que pasamos juntos, su conversación, su risa, la forma en que se entregó a mí y la manera en que sus ojos brillaron cuando me miró… Necesitaba que ella me mirara de nuevo, lo necesitaba antes de volverme loco.

Segundos después de haber dado dos toques a la puerta, ella salió con un albornoz y sus piernas eran visibles debajo de la bata.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó cortante, permaneció entre la puerta evitando que yo lograra entrar.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Rukia.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, el contrato terminó… —murmuró intentando cerrar la puerta, puse la mano evitando que la cerrara por completo.

—Necesitamos hablar… Sobre lo que pasó esa tarde, Rukia… Cada palabra es cierta —le dije mientras ella evitaba mirarme. Durante unos segundos su agarre a la puerta perdió fuerza, después cuando su mirada se topo con la mía, reconocí a la mujer de la fiesta, a la que buscaba una revancha… A la que aún no podía perdonarme.

—No hay nada que hablar —expresó fríamente— somos adultos y dormimos juntos… Solo una pequeña aventura entre dos compañeros de trabajo —terminó, mirando hacia un punto lejano.

No sé qué sentimiento cobró mayor fuerza, si el dolor o la ira. No podía hablar así, _ella_ no…

Forcé la puerta y ella bajó los brazos dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No puedes hablar en serio… Te conozco… No eres así —hablé con la voz contenida, di un paso hacia ella e inmediatamente levantó la mirada.

—Soy exactamente la que ves ahora… Deberías reconocerlo, soy la persona que tú creaste —exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Si alguien me dijera que podía hacer, como explicarle que yo la amaba, que la vida no me alcanzaría para arrepentirme de todo lo que hice… De tener la oportunidad, habría estado con ella; sido su amigo y amado como nadie.

—Rukia… —llamé mientras ella se limpiaba las redondas gotas cristalinas de su rostro.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí. A no ser que sea un asunto laboral, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —murmuró inflexible.

—¡Ya basta! No eres un robot… ¡Grítame, dime cuánto me odias! Pero…Pero no me hables como si no te importara —expresé desesperado y ella se volteó dándome la espalda.

—Es que no me importa. No significó nada, Ichigo… Es solo un punto que deseo olvidar en mi vida. Soy feliz, tengo un gran puesto, un departamento y una persona a quien amar ¿Qué tienes tu? —me espetó aún con la voz temblorosa.

—Nada… ¡Y tú tampoco! —le gruñí tomándola por los antebrazos—: Te encantaba la escritura y ahora trabajas firmando contratos. No te importaba el maquillaje o la moda y ahora te escondes en ellos… —reclamé de manera ilógica y ella me tomó de las muñecas.

—Te odio —murmuró con nuevas lágrimas formadas en sus hermosos, y _tristes,_ ojos.

—Lo sé —le dije mientras ella lloraba aún aforrándose al agarre de mis brazos—, yo también lo hago —limpié su mejilla y ella me miró mientras no podía evitar acércame. Sus manos me apretaron con más fuerza— Perdóname… —murmuré con la frente pegada a la suya, sentí su aliento y el roce de su nariz, antes de que ella se separara.

—Te pedí que te fueras, Ichigo. No vuelvas a buscarme, por favor… —me pidió y yo asentí derrotado.

Ni por un segundo en todas las situaciones que imaginaba me veía triunfador… En ninguna.

La puerta se abrió mucho, antes que yo llegara hasta ahí. Un hombre alto de cabellos rojizos y vestido con un traje negro nos miró desde la entrada. Las llaves bailaban en su mano mientras yo cerraba los ojos…

—¿Pasa algo, amor? —preguntó cariñoso y yo seguí mi camino al tiempo que ella le respondía.

—Nada, Renji… Nada —respondió con el mismo tono afectuoso. Cuando llegué al auto me faltaba el aire, la vista se me nubló mientras el motor volvía a la vida.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo es un amor perfecto?<em>

_Siempre me he preguntado eso._

_He intentado buscarlo,_

_Pero simplemente no lo encuentro._

* * *

><p>—No existe… El amor perfecto no existe, Rukia —murmuré mientras perdía de vista mi vida entera.<p> 


	11. La lección más importante

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X:<strong>

La lección más importante

—Lo siento —murmuré, mirando a Renji y me senté en el sofá.

La confusión era una sensación aterradora. Una parte de mí, la parte consiente y quizás la más rencorosa, aquella que le había dicho que éramos dos adultos solo teniendo sexo, esa se alegraba de la aparición de mi amigo. Pero la otra, la que mas dolía, la mayor aún cuando no sabía qué hacer, esa quería ir con él. Deseaba olvidarlo todo, pero no lograba ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que yo había cambiado? Cambié cada cosa que él criticó y al final tenía razón, yo me había perdido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Matsumoto. Su novio seguía parado en la entrada del departamento, ella caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

—Ichigo estuvo aquí… —murmuré.

Ella miró sorprendida a Renji y él asintió.

—Ya está… No creo que te vuelva a molestar —dijo mi amiga. Miré la bolsa que traía en las manos. Matsumoto había llamado hacía poco más de media hora. Ya tenía el lugar de la boda… Solo unas cuantas personas estarían invitadas, ella quería que yo mirara los folletos de la Agencia de viajes primero.

—No… Creo no —logré articular… y en ese momento supe que aquello solo comenzaba.

No volver a verlo debía reconfortarme, pero no lo hacía. En absoluto.

Matsumoto y Renji habían escogido una pequeña isla griega para casarse. El lugar era hermoso, según se podía ver y mi amiga estaba feliz… Radiante. Sin embargo, se irían mucho antes de lo que me imaginaba.

Renji me abrazó y desapareció dejándome a solas con mi mejor amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—No. La verdad, no —contesté y ella me observó— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—La que quieras —respondió, dejó su bolso y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Crees qué soy mejor… de cuando me conociste? —susurré y ella abrió la boca.

Dudaba que comprendiera, a ciencia cierta, a lo que me refería.

—Eres distinta… Rukia. Mira, cuando te conocí eras alguien que se había jurado no dejar que nadie más la lastimara, lo conseguiste… Te convertiste en una mujer sensual, independiente, dura… —desvío la mirada.

—No me gusta esa descripción.

—¿Esto es por Ichigo? —inquirió.

—Quiero mirarme al espejo y sentirme yo… Sin máscaras —seguí evitando su pregunta.

No lo sabía con certeza, las palabras de Ichigo me quemaban.

—Esta es la Rukia que yo conozco… Mi mejor amiga es hermosa, pero no por su ropa o su peinado, hermosa porque sonríe cuando algo sale bien, cuando ve a alguien divertirse. Amable, inteligente, perseverante, amorosa y si… solitaria… Tal vez deberías empezar por reencontrarte con la Rukia que odia a Ichigo… La Rukia que no ha olvidado ni superado todo lo que vivió, armoniza esa parte de ti… Con la parte que aceptó en su vida a un Ichigo años después…

Las lágrimas fluyeron solas y mi fiel amiga me abrazó.

¿Han sentido que su vida es una sucesión de imágenes que pasan demasiado rápido? Por días, así me sentí. Después de casi una semana de haber visto a Ichigo en mi departamento, me harté de ser un pasajero de mi propia vida.

Por la mañana, después de bañarme, me miré al espejo. Me había puesto un traje blanco con una blusa azul y observé los lentes de contacto mientras cepillaba mi cabello. Me observé nuevamente, las ondas de mi cabello caían por mis hombros. La luz que se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de baño, se reflejaba en mi rostro. Desistí del maquillaje, me puse mis gafas y brillo en los labios.

—Hola, Rukia —murmuré y por primera vez, la imagen del espejo me sonrió.

Las piernas me temblaban al estar entre todas las personas que conocía, prácticamente era yo, la misma que ellos conocían, pero me sentía diferente. Quería dejar atrás a la mujer que había tratado de cambiar para que todo el mundo la aceptara, quería ser yo, quería aceptarme yo. Los días pasaron y la sensación de valor crecía en mi pecho, junto con otro sentimiento que por las noche me provocaba sollozar con un vacío en el estomago y un dolor en el centro de mi corazón.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Rukia? —preguntó Kiyone mientras releía la carta que íbamos a enviar a una de las marcas comerciales que se anunciaban en la revista.

Miré de nuevo mi oficina.

Al principio, odiaba mirarla y recordar cada beso, cada caricia que había compartido con Ichigo. Ahora solo cerraba los ojos, miraba su cara mientras el nudo en el estómago se intensificaba seguido por la rabia. No debía pensar en él.

—No, Kiyone. La verdad no, pero confío en ti. Si consideras hacer alguna corrección, señálala y la miraré por la tarde. Saldré un momento —mi secretaria sonrió y asintió aún con gesto contrariado.

Cerca del edificio de la revista, se alzaban los más grandes edificios corporativos de la ciudad, rodeados de cafés y restaurantes. El centro donde todo pasaba. Caminé entre la gente, tratando de despejarme. Mi cabello volaba a través de mis hombros con el aire y el sudor que se asentaba en mi blusa. Qué diferente es aquí a Karakura, le había dicho a Ichigo. Cerré los puños al hacerlo de nuevo, al permitirme pensar en él. Cada pensamiento, cada línea de mi cerebro desenfilaba en él.

—Lo siento —sentí un cuerpo chocar, una voz femenina estridente se disculpó. La mujer me miró y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero si eres tú, señorita escritora —murmuró ella sonriendo.

—Hola, maestra Shihōin —saludé a mi profesora de Literatura de la Universidad.

—Hola, pero basta de formalidades Señorita Kuchiki —bromeó y sus pulseras de plata tintinearon. Era mujer esbelta y aún con sus años, muy atrayente e intimidante en igualdad de proporciones—Iba a comer ¿Te apetece acompañarme? —inquirió y yo no encontré otra cosa que hacer más que asentir.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar al restaurante de la esquina de esa avenida. Siempre pasaba por ahí cuando me dirigía al trabajo, mas nunca había entrado. En el interior su decoración era sencilla, pero cálida. Por decisión unánime, elegimos comer en el exterior. La vista daba a un pequeño parque, pero no por ello menos hermoso. Había en total unas seis mesas, sólo dos estaban ocupadas.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué fue de mi alumna más insipientemente talentosa? —preguntó con ese desdén en su voz tan característico.

Reí.

—Trabajo para una revista de negocios —murmuré mientras traían nuestra comida.

Ella hizo una mueca y yo reí de nuevo.

—Debiste escribir. Esa era tu vida —insistió ella.

—Claro que no —insistí.

—Mira, Rukia, tus trabajos fueron los mejores siempre, pero por alguna razón jamás parecías disfrutar la clase —murmuró, sorbiendo su café.

—No lo hacía, Profe —asentí.

No pude llamarle por su nombre o hablarle de tú. Era algo ¿Antinatural?

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? Digo, para que un gran talento se desperdicie debe haber una razón —insistió y el mesero dejó otra taza de café en su lugar. Él le guiñó el ojo y ella sonrió.

—Cuando escuchas solo veneno por tus sentimientos, te matan… —susurré y mi acompañante me miró.

—Por dios… ¡Dejaste de escribir por un hombre! —alzó las manos y yo reí— ¿No le gustaba que su novia escribiera? Me imagino que fue antes de la Universidad, ¿no? Qué te rompió el corazón… —bajé la mirada y ella esperó.

La Profesora Yoruichi era conocida por no andarse por las ramas.

—No era mi novio y no rompió mi corazón. Rompió mi confianza —murmuré y ella aguardó. Al final le conté todo…absolutamente todo. No por que quisiera o por que deseara que mi antigua profesora conociera mi historia, lo hice porque las palabras salieron a borbotones, porque la necesidad de decir lo que sentí me rebasaba.

—Bien. Estás equivocada —comentó, al final de mi relato.

—¿En qué? —pregunté.

—Me dijiste que no era tu novio y que no había roto tu corazón. Rukia, equivale a lo mismo. Te has dado cuenta que jamás mencionas a ese… Como se llama ¿Kevin? —exprimió su mente al máximo— Kaien o lo que sea… No lo mencionas porque todo tu mundo giraba en torno a ese idiota… y obviamente era el típico adolescente resentido porque sus hormonas lo traicionaban, enamorándose de alguien que evidentemente no le hacía caso —quise refutar, pero me fue imposible —Además te rompió el corazón… Ahora —terminó y yo miré hacia los árboles del parque de enfrente — ¿A que le tienes miedo? Ahora puedes escribir, no va a venir nadie a burlarse ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Qué al escribir aceptes algo que temes ver? —murmuró y su voz se volvió cariñosa, casi maternal.

—No sé de qué habla —repliqué.

—Si pudieras describir a Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Cómo sería? —preguntó y esperó a mi respuesta.

—Como un demonio… deslumbrantemente, perfecto y atrayente pero peligroso hasta el tuétano. Caminas hacia la oscuridad de sus brazos mirando a sus ojos y esperas tu muerte, esperas que vacíe tu cuerpo porque sabes que es inevitable, porque aún después del daño, todavía después… Tu mente recordará sus brazos rodeándote y lo oirás murmurar tu nombre mientras sonríe y te hace suya… —al abrir los ojos mi antigua maestra estaba sonriendo, me ruboricé y ella se rió haciendo que varias personas giraran a vernos.

—Deberías ser escritora —insistió enfurruñada, esperó unos minutos mientras terminaba el postre— Mira que tarde se ha hecho… Fue un placer volver a verte, Rukia ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de irme? —murmuró.

—Claro —susurré, todavía apenada

—¿Ysi esta vez sí fuera de verdad? ¿Y si esta vez su amor no te dañara y tú lo vieras realmente? ¿Y si esta vez sí te hubieras enamorado del demonio y él no quisiera matarte, sino quedarse contigo? —expuso, dejó unos billetes y sonrió—. Adiós, Señorita Kuchiki —susurró mientras yo seguía mirando al parque. Una lágrima rodeó por mi cara mientras el sol se ponía.

* * *

><p>—¿Piensas solo quedarte ahí? —preguntó Kaien, dejó la mochila y cerró la puerta. Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y él regresaba de su entrenamiento como todos los días.<p>

—Esta película es interesante —murmuré y él bufó, fue hasta el refrigerador y sacó un jugo. Luego destapó la pequeña botella y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar viendo tu cara?

—Vengo a visitarte y ya me quieres correr —musité con el ceño fruncido y él me arrebató el control de la televisión. De pronto, apagó el moderno aparato de pantalla de plasma.

—¡Claro que no estás de visita! Eres un cadáver, Ichigo... Estás huyendo y ambos lo sabemos. Llevas casi un mes aquí ¿Vas a contarme que pasa? —preguntó con su habitual autoridad, casi paternal.

—Nada, solo me tomé unas vacaciones —expliqué escuetamente, mientras reprimía el deseo de contarle que había dormido con su querida Rukia. Yo… la persona que proclamaba tantas tonterías sobre ella… Yo, él que se estaba muriendo entre recuerdos.

—Para ser tu hermano, a veces parezco un extraño. Sé que te pasa algo, pero tú no me lo dices ¿Cómo me deja eso a mí?

—No quiero un sermón, Kaien. Si quieres que me vaya… —comencé levantándome del sillón, pero él maldijo.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan cobarde? —gritó enojado. Me giré a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos, él todavía seguía sentado, pero me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te volviste loco —me burlé y él negó.

—¿Qué pasó con Rukia? —preguntó en tono serio.

—¿Con Rukia? —inquirió con los puños cerrados.

—Ya me escuchaste, Kurosaki.

—En primera, no sé porque tanto interés en tu viejo amor y segundo, yo no he visto a Rukia… —mentí, porque aún cuando quisiera a Kaien por ser de mi sangre, aún cuando fuera mi mejor amigo, los celos carcomían mi cuerpo.

Celos infundados y que no tenía derecho a sentir.

—¿Sabes? Creí que con el tiempo verías lo que hiciste mal… Que verías la oportunidad que tenías —explicó y yo lo miré confundido— Te lo dije en el baile, de haber tenido la oportunidad, yo la habría aprovechado —admitió. Todavía recordaba la cara de idiota que tenia Kaien al reconocer a Rukia en la fiesta de ex-alumnos.

—Sinceramente, no veo porque estamos hablando de Rukia Kuchiki.

—Lo hacemos porque, después de tanto tiempo, aún sigues comportándote como un estúpido chiquillo. Más de diez años amándola, sin atreverte a luchar ¿No son suficientes? —Me quedé estático y una tenue sonrisa bailó en sus labios—: ¿Creías que no lo sabía, verdad? —preguntó al borde de la risa.

—No es gracioso… —murmuré engarruñado— No quiero hablar de esto… —contesté con melancolía.

—Pues yo sí. Eres mi hermano y te debo esto… —comenzó. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido— Tenías un trabajo en equipo de Cálculo… Entré a tu habitación, buscando esa playera mía que siempre te empeñabas en usar y entre los cajones lo descubrí… Miré tus canciones y vi que las habías hecho para ella. Ya consideraba extraño que compusieras música, pero que fuera dedicada a ella… Te juro que leí su nombre varias veces… No podía creerlo. Después entendí por que aquella actitud, me sentí fatal por arrebatarte alguien que tú querías… —vio hacia la puerta y yo lo seguí observando.

—Cállate… Hablas como si ella fuera algo que tuviste… La ignorabas.

—Lo sé y debí haberte dicho que lucharas por la chica que querías, pero no hice nada. Tenía la obligación de explicarte que estabas siendo un idiota, pero no le tomé importancia y ahora, después de diez años, debí haberte dicho que lucharas por lo que querías, pero fui y le pedí una cita a la mujer que tu habías visto desde siempre… ¿Qué clase de hermano hace eso? —preguntó con una autentica expresión de arrepentimiento.

—No es culpa tuya… —murmuré, suavizando mi gesto.

—No se trata de culpables, se trata de que por primera vez voy a ser tu amigo… El amigo que mereces. No sé que paso con ella… No lo sé, pero si aún la quieres, si todavía vale tanto para ti… Gana su amor, Ichigo. Compórtate como un hombre, no como los idiotas que fuimos —susurró y yo reí. Luego pasó una mano por mi cabello.

—Me odia —expresé tristemente.

—Entonces déjala ir, pero piensa en esto. Si de verdad es odio ¿Por qué fue que me rechazó?

—¿De qué hablas? Te _bateó_ porque tiene novio… —repliqué amargamente.

—¿Sabes? El novio de su mejor amiga, es un viejo amigo de la Universidad. De verdad, Rukia tiene mala suerte. De todos los tíos del planeta, el tipo que hace de su novio de pantalla resulta ser amigo mío —murmuró divertido, antes de salir a la habitación— Él me lo contó y creo que está preocupado por lo que pueda hacerle su novia. Ya sabes, eso de hablar con el enemigo, pero él quiere a Rukia, son sus amigos y están preocupados. Matsumoto, su novia, piensa que eres un idiota, pero también que su amiga es más idiota por haberse enamorado de ti, aunque no lo sepa —terminó y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Yo me quedé parado sin saber qué hacer, con las manos heladas. Cerré los ojos y deseé que fuera cierto… y de la misma manera, que aún no fuera demasiado tarde.


	12. Déjà vu

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

¿Les había dicho que las amo? —_Sí, cada capítulo nos acosas sexualmente— _Esto… creo que no (?) ¡Las amo chicas! Realmente aprecio que se tomen un minuto de su tiempo, para dar su opinión del progreso de esta historia. Cada comentario lo tomo en cuenta, de verdad, pero en esta ocasión quiero responder dos en especial:

**EthereldCrow **Tienes completamente la razón. En lo personal, no me agrada Crepúsculo. Soy una lectora que se puede devorar hasta el directorio telefónico sin aburrirse, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de leerlo no me atrajo… En general, les debo una disculpa. He intentado quitar todos los elementos que puedan tener un origen de él, pero no he podido lograrlo. En sí, fue la esencia de la historia que me atrajo de la versión que yo adapto (SasuSaku) y soy una fangirl loca que no se pudo contener de transportarlo al IchiRuki sin pensar en las consecuencias… Sé que el OoC está al por mayor y hay muchísimos detalles en los cuales me he equivocado, pero créanme que intento hacer las cosas bien. Espero que cuando haga una historia propia me enfoque a no cambiar las personalidades.

**Rav-malakhim **Me siento como cuando un niño le pregunta a su padre acerca del ratón de los dientes o cómo nacen los bebés… Lo que entendí yo como lectora y adaptadora, es que Rukia le contó de manera implícita acerca de Ichigo, es por eso que cuando hay otra vez diálogo menciona su nombre. Tus teorías están muy bien argumentadas, no dudes que esas situaciones también se puedan dar.

Cualquier otra pregunta, comentario, aclaración o demás, no duden en decirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI:<strong>

Déjà vu

—_¿Por qué Karakura? —preguntó Ichigo, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de mi nueva escuela. _

_Aún no encontraba el salón donde estaría mi grupo._

—_Mi padre necesitaba despejarse de la ciudad… —contesté mirándolo furtivamente. _

_Casi podía oír la musiquita de Dimensión Desconocida._

_Se veía a leguas que él era alguien popular… No se necesitaba haber asistido a una escuela previamente para averiguarlo. Me recordaba a esos chicos que salían en las películas americanas y sin embargo, estaba ahí hablando conmigo y parecía que no miraba nada más. Los nervios me mataban, pero no quería estar en ningún otro lugar._

—_Esta es una ciudad horrible, tiene que ser un gran papá —hizo una mueca y yo me reí._

—_Por supuesto —asentí sin dudarlo—, es un momento difícil para nosotros, pero con su fortaleza esto pasará rápido. Aunque… todavía no me acostumbro a un lugar tan pequeño… —murmuré pensando en mi antigua casa en Tokio y él me miró, sonrió lentamente y negó con la cabeza._

—_Bien, espera tres días y regresarás mordiéndote la lengua —gesticuló alzando las manos, reí y casi trastabillé al pasar por unos escalones. Él sostuvo mis codos y levanté la vista asustada._

—_No sobreviviré… —gemí ante mi torpeza y él sonrió._

—_Eres algo descuidada ¿No? _

—_Por completo… —murmuré ruborizada._

—_Entonces debemos esperar que este ahí cuando puedas caerte otra vez…_

Gemí y me retorcí con el pecho ardiendo.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo descontrolado. No fue hasta que abrí los ojos, que noté la oscuridad y normalidad de mi habitación. Traté respirar tranquilamente mientras me enderezaba. Luego junté mis piernas y las dejé pegadas a mi pecho con las mantas cubriéndome. Escondí mi cabeza entre las rodillas y deseé ya no sentir, dejar de pensar.

Cada día que pasaba, el respirar era más complicado.

La sensación de que estaba incompleta, que algo me faltaba era insoportable. Me costaba demasiado aceptar la realidad y el porqué mis recuerdos iban a la deriva para siempre desembocar en estos últimos días. Ni una sola vez había recordado aquellos terribles días de preparatoria, todo era actual y era lo que más dolía.

Recordé de nuevo mi sueño, era el único recuerdo que tenía de un Ichigo que se asemejaba al hombre que hizo el amor conmigo. Ya no podía negar lo que era evidente. Lo extrañaba, cada fibra de mi cuerpo añoraba poder sentirlo de nuevo, mirarlo aunque fuera una vez más… al menos, desear que pudiéramos olvidar todo.

Al final, era totalmente irónico que la catarsis en mi vida siempre tuviera un detonador: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ese infantil chico de preparatoria me convirtió en una armadura sin corazón, en una actriz de mi propio cuerpo; el hombre me devolvió a la realidad, me hizo querer reencontrarme a mi misma porque, durante tantos años, al mirarme en el espejo solo veía a Rukia Kuchiki, simple, llana y lo peor de todo es que yo misma la aceptaba. Tenía que hablar con él, dejar el pasado atrás por completo y olvidarme de todos mis planes. Solo estaba el ahora y eso era más que suficiente para mí.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó Matsumoto durante el almuerzo. Había parecido sorprendida desde que la invité a desayunar. Ante mi anterior estado era comprensible, pero ahora parecía dudosa.

—Sí. Necesito arreglar todo el embrollo que traigo en mi cabeza.

—El problema es que no creo que sea un embrollo de tu cabeza, Rukia y eso es lo que me preocupa. Aceptaste que lo extrañas, pero va más allá de eso y lo sabes —expresó preocupada, tomándome de la mano,

—En realidad, no lo sé y quizás ese es el problema. Por favor, apóyame en esto. Te juro que no es sencillo —murmuré cabizbaja y ella sonrió titubeante.

Una hora después, estábamos frente a las oficinas de "Urahara & Asociados".

La recepcionista me informó amablemente que Ichigo no había ido a trabajar desde hacía semanas y aún mas amablemente, que no podía darme ningún dato personal. Estaba a punto de desmoronarme por lo absurda que había sido, hasta que reconocí a uno de los chicos que había trabajado en la revista durante el proyecto. Sado —o Chad, como lo conocían sus amigos más cercanos— me reconoció y platicamos un momento. Su sonrisa escondía un toque de comprensión y al final me dio la dirección del departamento de Ichigo.

Matsumoto soltó un chiflido apenas audible, cuando nos estacionamos a fuera del edifico. Ostentoso, era quedarse corto para describirlo: paredes blancas y acabados en platino en las ventanas, como también la puerta principal. Además de que se localizaba en una zona privilegiada de la ciudad. En fin, era hermosamente intimidante.

Miré titubeante y mi amiga me observó fijamente:

—¿Segura qué no quieres que te espere?

—No quiero salir corriendo… —admití temerosa y ella sonrió.

—Llámame cuando estés en casa —pidió alegre y yo asentí antes de bajar. Cuando su auto desapareció de mi vista, inhalé fuertemente antes de obligarme a mover los pies. Sentía que cada paso era enorme y que avanzaba en cámara lenta. Crucé a duras penas el gran ventanal de vidrio y un hombre mayor, sentado detrás de una elegante recepción, me saludó con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Buenas tardes Señorita ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Busco —suspiré pesadamente sin poder evitarlo— al Señor Kurosaki —murmuré al fin y él me observó extrañado.

—Me temo que el Señor Kurosaki ha tomado unas vacaciones… ¿No lo sabía? —explicó confundido y yo negué casi de forma automática. El aire se había ido de mis pulmones… ¿Vacaciones? No podía creer que él pudiera dejar todo atrás de forma tan sencilla. No, no y no. Me negaba a aceptarlo— ¿Por qué no le pregunto a su hermana? La Señorita Yuzu está aquí, ha venido cada semana a revisar el departamento ¿Gusta que la anuncie? —murmuró mirándome y yo asentí de nuevo, no iba a huir. Sí él se había ido de vacaciones solo, debía saberlo con certeza.

Tenía terminar con esto de una jodida vez.

Me recargué en una de las paredes de la recepción a esperar. Aunque no fueron más que un par de minutos, para mí fueron horas de incertidumbre. Apenas iba a tomar una revista, cuando el elegante hombre me hizo señas para acercarme.

—La espera en el tercer piso —me informó con el tono más amable que había escuchado desde que entré, indicándome el elevador.

Las puertas se abrieron en un pasillo amplio. Había solo tres puertas en todo el corredor y Yuzu se encontraba en el marco de la segunda. Una vez que estuve enfrente, ella me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —preguntó escéptica.

—Si… —murmuré tímidamente y ella sonrió aún más, me dio paso al departamento y entré titubeante— Y-yo… Yo venía… Me dijeron… —trastabillé ante cada palabra y ella me miró cálidamente, invitándome a continuar— Me dijeron que Ichigo estaba de vacaciones, necesito hablar con él… —logré articular al fin.

—No está de vacaciones. Huye como un cobarde, eso es lo que hace —susurró para sí misma, pero me quedé helada en el sitio— ¿De verdad quieres hablar con él? Rukia, sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto, pero ¿Sabes lo que hirió a Ichigo? —preguntó y yo la miré.

De pronto me sentí extraña.

_¿Yo herirlo a él?_

—¿Qué le podría hacer, Yuzu? ¿No es lo mismo que ustedes a mi? —murmuré y me arrepentí de mis palabras.

Esa no era yo… y el pasado debía quedarse ahí, sino jamás podría ser feliz. Una de las pocas cosas que son capaces las personas, es la de aprender a perdonar y yo estaba intentando hacerlo.

—Rukia, yo fui una niña que no quiso arriesgar nada. Una hermana que ni siquiera pudo ayudar a las personas que más quería en el mundo. Ichigo siempre me cuidó y yo no levanté ni un dedo para ayudarlo a que no se hundiera. Mira, lo siento, pero aún así, aún con todo, no estoy dispuesta a perderlo. No de la forma que tú crees. Lo que resta del hombre que fue mi hermano, te lo puedes llevar contigo en un minuto —yo abrí la boca para volverla a cerrar, con la garganta realmente seca— No… Mira, es tarde. Takeshi debe estar esperándome, puedes cerrar al salir… —caminé un paso y la llamé, pero ella no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la puerta— Está en Karakura… —murmuró de repente y me dejo sola en aquel enigmático lugar.

Caminé sintiéndome como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

No tenía sentido y sin embargo, por primera vez en estas semanas, me sentía bien. Recorrí cada rincón del departamento, pero me detuve en la habitación de Ichigo. A diferencia del resto de los cuartos, tenía una decoración sencilla: una cama pequeña, un buró, una vieja guitarra, un escritorio austero y un enorme closet.

Encima del escritorio habían demasiados papeles, pero un bulto pequeño llamó mi atención: Era mi broche.

El pasador del cabello estaba sobre una libreta color marrón. Tomé el broche y me corazón se contrajo. La libreta quedó en mis manos y se abrió automáticamente en una de las hojas, como un libro demasiado gastado por haber leído el mismo dialogo. Había una hoja doblada dentro, el papel se veía deteriorado, viejo y arrugado. La curiosidad pudo más sobre mi cuerpo que se movía con vida propia. Me senté en la suave cama de Ichigo y desdoblé la hoja.

_Amor perfecto_, mi letra, mí escrito… Mi _corazón_.

Jamás podría describir el arrebato que sentí en ese momento. Tantos años y tantas mentiras que solo nos habían destruido a ambos. No noté que lloraba, hasta que una lágrima cayó sobre el propio escrito de la libreta. Me di cuenta que era una canción y no una tablatura. Tal vez la libreta era para música instrumental, pero esta era una canción:

_Cuando estuviste aquí antes_

_No te pude ver a los ojos_

_Eres como un ángel_

_Tu piel me vuelve loco_

_Tú flotas como una pluma_

_En un mundo hermoso_

_Y yo desearía ser especial_

_Tú eres tan jodidamente especial_

_Pero yo soy un desgraciado, soy un bicho raro_

_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?_

_No pertenezco aquí_

_No me importa si hiere_

_Quiero tener control_

_Quiero un cuerpo perfecto_

_Quiero un alma perfecta_

_Quiero que te des cuenta_

_Cuando no estoy alrededor_

_Tú eres tan jodidamente especial_

_Yo desearía ser especial_

Inhalé fuerte y me llevé los dedos a los labios. En la esquina de la libreta estaba la fecha de más de once años. Millones de pensamientos surcaron mi mente: sentimientos, recuerdos y solo uno logro eclipsar todos los demás… Amor. Lo amaba, quizás sin juicio razonable, pero ya era suficiente que ambos nos destruyéramos. Él había sufrido su propio martirio, ahora lo entendía y comprendía que tal vez Yuzu estaba en lo cierto. Este era el tiempo… y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

—Esta vez sí…** —**murmuré saliendo del departamento y algo en el interior me provocó correr, correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

><p>Kaien tenía razón.<p>

Mi única descripción digna, era la de un maldito cobarde. Él había insistido en que debía de luchar, llegar hasta Rukia y tratar de hacer que entendiera que ambos merecíamos vivir lo que sentíamos, pero sinceramente no podía. Lo sabía con certeza, no soportaría ver de nuevo sus ojos llenos de tanto odio, de tanto dolor.

Miré la cafetería escolar que tantos años atrás había recorrido. Los pasillos seguían prácticamente igual. De todos los lugares de mi vieja ciudad, este era el más doloroso, pues aquí había perdido a la mujer que amaba con toda mi maldita existencia.

—Cobarde —murmuré.

Si hubiera una sola señal de que ella pudiera llegar a amarme, después de todo, nada más importaría. Mi último aliento sería utilizado para convencerla de que en esta ocasión nadie se había equivocado, de que por fin cada cosa estaba en su lugar. La amaría, la respetaría, la llenaría de seguridad, de amor y de caricias prohibidas.

Cerré los ojos, intentando alejarme de esa línea de pensamiento que no me ayudaba en nada. Me senté en una de las bancas cerca del pasillo que conducía a las oficinas de Dirección.

Si tuviera una oportunidad, daría todo de mí. Solo soy humano y cometería errores, pero la amaría más que a mi vida… aunque ya lo hacía.

Llevé las manos a mi rostro, desesperado. El impulso por verla se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más grande incluso que mis propios miedos. Unos pasos repicaban en el silencioso pasillo para detenerse de pronto. Me levanté decidido de una vez por todas a dejar de esconderme cuando la miré… Rukia estaba ahí, de pie. Llevaba el pelo suelto y algo enredado, la blusa y sus jeans eran casuales y desgastados, la sudadera grande y las zapatillas deportivas eran casi idénticas a las que utilizaba hacía diez años. Abrí la boca, pero no encontraba mi voz.

Ella también quiso hablar, pero parecía imposible. Lo intentó de nuevo, exhalando aire y caminé otro paso.

—Disculpa ¿Dónde está el grupo B del último año? —preguntó tímidamente mientras yo sonreía. Mis ojos escocían y mis manos se apretaron. Luché por no desmoronarme.

—Si quieres… te acompaño —le propuse y ella gimoteó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y avanzó hacia mí. Fue todo lo que necesitaba… Mis zancadas fueron largas hasta tomarla por la cintura y cargarla. Rukia enredó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y escondió el rostro en el hueco de mi garganta mientras yo la apretaba más hacia mí. Quería saber que era real, quería sentirla más y más— Por favor… Dame una oportunidad… Dime que no es tarde —murmuré y ella se separó un poco, aún con sus pies fuera del suelo.

—Shhh… —me calló y besó mi mejilla para luego recorrer hasta la comisura de mis labios— Me parece que esto debió haber pasado hace un buen rato —susurró con esa ternura que me volvía loco.

Yo asentí y la estreché con más fuerza.

—Esta vez sí… —dije inhalando su aroma, mi _droga._


	13. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Ahora sí, este es el penúltimo capítulo.

Realmente me he encariñado con la historia. Extrañaré demasiado adaptarla y por supuesto ¡A ustedes! Ya tengo una historia en mente, pero tardaré un poco en hacerlo pues esta vez es comenzar de cero. El próximo capítulo les pondré un pedacito para que lo vayan viendo y saber si les agrada.

Gracias por sus Reviews, chicas.

Me alegré mucho al saber que escuchan Radiohead, efectivamente era Creep.

Bien, me apresuraré a subirlo ya que tengo 2 exámenes, pero heme aquí. No tengo una fecha exacta de cuando subiré el capítulo final, pero les prometo que no tardará mucho. Qué tengan una excelente mitad de semana ¡Vamos por el fin!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XII:<strong>

Explicaciones

Cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel, cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello y sus brazos firmes sosteniéndome en el aquí y el ahora, valió la pena aquel viaje descolocado hacia mi pasado, hacia el pueblo que me aterraba, hacia la Rukia que fui y la que soy ahora.

Él pidió que le diera una oportunidad. Jamás, ni en mis más locos sueños, hubiera creído oír esas palabras del famoso Ichigo Kurosaki, pero ahora, su voz me hizo sentir que mi corazón no se había equivocado, que mi cuerpo deseaba algo correcto y que algo que había tardado demasiado en madurar por fin estaba listo para florecer. Listo para continuar, justo donde debió de haber seguido desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Cuando nos separamos, sus ojos estaban cristalinos mientras los míos se bañaban de lágrimas de alegría, de ansiedad, de deseo, de incredulidad… Millones de sentimientos estallaron en mi pecho.

De pronto, él se inclinó un poco y habló despacio contra mis labios.

—¿Eres real? —preguntó y yo reí casi de forma histérica.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y capturé sus labios con los míos.

Solo un roce, era la constancia de un hecho. De pronto, todo había desaparecido y miles de corriente eléctricas me ataron a él. El deseo floreció como lo hizo desde aquel beso después de la fiesta. Él me tomó de la cintura y me inclinó un poco mientras yo abría la boca y delineaba con mi lengua sus labios. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y por un momento, recordé donde estábamos: cerca del final de la última clase en nuestro antiguo instituto…

Pronto habría montones de chicos en el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos, pero ¿Acaso importaba? Así como el pensamiento llegó, de esa manera se fue, dejándome solo con el palpitar de mi vientre, su aliento y su sabor.

Gemí y él mordió tenuemente mi labio. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello y por un instante, deseé fundirme en el, que me guardará… o yo guardarlo a él. Una de sus manos se metió dentro del mar de prendas que me cubrían del clima y yo murmuré su nombre entre sus labios. Un extraño sonido resonó a lo lejos… y luego más y más, cerca. Ichigo se detuvo y yo cerré los ojos. Él respiraba contra mi piel, escondió por un momento el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y después se alejó un poco, todavía sosteniéndome de la cintura.

—Este es un lugar público… —comenzó un voz ronca a espaldas de Ichigo. Sentí el extraño rubor que, irónicamente, solo conocía cerca de mi besador preferido. Él sonrió al mirarme y luego ambos vimos al hombre.

¿Quién lo diría? El Director del Instituto parecía no querer irse. El Señor Umezu tenía años en el instituto; incluso decían que había estado ahí desde su fundación. Lo cual quería decir, muchas generaciones anteriores a la nuestra. Su cabello había desparecido casi por completo de su cabeza, su extravagante bigote y su baja estatura sumada a su pequeña masa corporal, lo hacían parecer mas una caricatura que nuestro, ya de por sí, viejo director.

—¿El señor director no nos irá a castigar? —murmuró Ichigo con una sonrisa.

El hombre parpadeó un poco, lo miró y después a mí, quedándose más tiempo en mi rostro. Su cara de incredulidad casi me hizo reír, aunque entendía perfectamente lo inverosímil de la situación: Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki, literalmente, comiéndose a mitad del pasillo. Nadie lo hubiera creído.

Casi pude contar los segundos que pasaron antes de que el señor Umezu pudiera volver a hablar.

—Estoy claramente sorprendido de verlos a ambos aquí… Señorita Kuchiki —murmuró por fin.

Era comprensible, pues en casi todo el ciclo escolar recibió quejas de mi padre por mis calificaciones _aún_ más bajas. Desde Tokio y a pesar de tener excelentes tutores, jamás había sido una buena alumna y sumado a que mi cabeza estaba en las nubes por Kaien Shiba, no era una combinación muy buena para ellas.

—No más que nosotros quizás —dije aún sin el aire suficiente.

Ichigo me miró y sonrió mientras el severo hombre nos observaba.

—Ya que no puedo castigarlos, espero que elijan un lugar adecuado para sus… _motivos_ para estar aquí.

Ichigo rió bajito y asintió.

—Claro, señor Umezu. Tengo una buena fantasía sobre uno de los salones de último grado…

—Ichigo ¿Estás ebrio? —pregunté en voz baja y abochornada.

—Un poco.

—Lo siento, Señor Umezu. Algunas cosas nunca cambian —admití, pero no pude contener la sonrisa que bailaba en mi rostro. Él me miró y por un segundo sonrió como si le alegrara vernos _juntos. _Nos despedimos tenuemente y recorrimos el pasillo en silencio. Ichigo tomó mi mano sin decir nada y la apretó mientras yo mantenía el agarre.

—Sabía que terminarían siendo pareja—refunfuño el viejo director del Instituto de Karakura para sí mismo, una vez que se encontró solo.

—Necesitamos hablar —murmuró Ichigo ya en la entrada de la escuela.

Hablar era algo que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer, más porque en mi interior las palabras sobraban. Estaba completamente enamorada del chico de mis pesadillas adolescentes, del hombre que me rescató de mi misma de la mujer fría y superficial ¿Qué más se podía decir? Aunque tal vez teníamos que sacarlo todo de una vez por todas. No cambiaria los sentimientos, pero ayudaría a entenderlos.

—Claro ¿Quieres conocer la casa de la familia Kuchiki? —pregunté. Él sonrió acariciándome tenuemente la mejilla y musitó un «No tienes idea » antes de abrir la puerta de su automóvil.

Después de unos minutos, nos estacionamos frente a la casa de mi padre.

No había sufrido muchos cambios desde que mi padre había decidido modificarla hacía diez años; tan sólo pude identificar un pequeño molino rojo, en el estanque. Salí del auto ayudada por Ichigo y comencé a caminar seguida por él. No había vuelto a decir nada y yo lo agradecí. Era algo extraño estar así y sentirse tan _bien_.

Toqué la puerta dos veces y esperé. Ichigo se removió a mi lado mientras yo sonreía, juraría que parecía un adolescente incómodo.

—Rukia… —abrió mi padre, obviamente, ya que vivía solo. Exclamó mi nombre sorprendido, un segundo antes de notar a mi acompañante. Seguramente sabía quién era, digo ¿Cuántos peli-naranjas podía haber en todo Japón? Yo no necesitaba saberlo, ya tenía al que quería.

—Lo hizo al fin ¿Cierto, Ichigo? —murmuró él con su habitual severidad e Ichigo soltó una risita nerviosa.

Quizás había algo que me ocultaba.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que no tenía idea de que podría ser, pero mi padre no dejó que pudiera preguntar, inmediatamente nos invitó pasar. Sabía que en cuanto quedáramos solos, le daría un infarto.

* * *

><p><em>Por un momento creí que podría hacerlo… Llama a Nelliel o Senna, o a Akari… pero joder ¡Deja de pensar en ella!<em>

_Mis hermanas veían una película en la televisión, después de la cena, en la sala de estar y yo me disponía a tocar la guitarra en mi cuarto. Claro, si al menos encontrara algo interesante que ver, pero sabía que sin importar en que me entretuviera, ese día lo haría. _

_Tomé decidido mi chaqueta y salí de mi habitación._

—_Ichigo, es tarde, no deberías salir —comentó mi hermana Yuzu muy preocupada, mientras salía de la cocina seguida por mi papá._

—_¡Déjalo! Puede que el malagradecido se haga hombre de una vez por todas… —murmuró infantilmente mi viejo, terminado una de nuestras tantas reuniones en familia improvisadas. _

_Tenía la ligera sospecha de que sabía a dónde iba a cada noche… Sin embargo, jamás tocamos el tema._

—_¡Adiós, familia! __—me despedí prácticamente corriendo para evitar que Kaien se me uniera._

_Sabía que era algo enfermo… pero aún así lo hacía. _

_Todas las noches pasaba por el vecindario donde vivía Rukia. Jamás me había atrevido a acercarme a más de treinta pasos y esa noche me colaría por el patio sin un propósito definido. _

_¿Cómo había descubierto que ella vivía ahí? Eso fue realmente fácil. _

_Muy pocas personas se cambiaban de casa aquí en Karakura y cuando sucedía, era un verdadero acontecimiento. Además, su casa resaltaba del resto. Incluso en un barrio tan igual, se veía a kilómetros que ellos pertenecían a una familia con mejor estatus económico. En cuanto la habitaron, comenzaron con la remodelación y ahora parecía una antigua casa tradicional. Enfrente había un jardín con un pequeño estanque, solo tenía que pasarlo y así me infiltraría en la propiedad. _

_Cuando llegué, observé que las luces estaban apagadas y ya eran pasadas las once, esa era mi oportunidad._

_Con sumo cuidado, planté un pie sobre una de las piedras que rodeaban al estanque. Un paso siguió al otro y… ¡Mierda! Me resbalé y caí sobre el agua, haciendo un terrible estrépito. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie se había asomado, quizás ese era mi día de suerte. Humillado, me levanté y exprimí mi chaqueta cuando de pronto tuve un contacto del tercer tipo._

—_Buenas noches —murmuró fríamente una voz masculina. Volteé asustado y lo vi: era el padre de Rukia. No había lugar para las dudas, su piel era blanca cual nieve, su cabello negro como la misma noche y sus ojos tenían el mismo tono exótico que su hija. Byakuya, que algunos meses me enteré que se llamaba así, era la versión masculina de Rukia… _

_¿O Rukia la versión femenina de Byakuya? _

_Era complicado llegar a una conclusión. _

_Su sola presencia era intimidante. Seguramente, si él supiera que yo era el barbaján que maltrataba a su hija, podría darme por muerto o castrado… Su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva que me observaba fijamente. _

_Intenté mirarlo a los ojos, pero simplemente no pude._

—_Ichigo Kurosaki… —me nombró lentamente— No debería estar aquí de noche… Su casa está algo retirada… ¿Busca a Rukia? —preguntó inesperadamente. _

_Yo esperaba que él no supiera siquiera que estudiaba en el mismo instituto que su hija… Estaba mejor informado, pero al parecer no lo suficiente porque si lo supiera todo, yo ya tendría varios hematomas en mi rostro._

—_No… Ella no me ha invitado —susurré más para mí que para él._

—_Ya. Entonces creo que será mejor que espere que ella lo haga... Váyase antes de que le acuse de robo —asentí con un nudo en la garganta. Quizás esa no era mi intención, pero sentía como si a eso hubiera ido. _

_Comencé a caminar y se quedó ahí hasta que perdí la casa de vista…_

—Espero verlos más tarde —se despidió Byakuya al salir de la casa. Titubeó unos momentos y miró a su hija… Podríamos tener veintisiete años, pero aún la miraba como si se fuera a quedar sola con su compañero de primaria y por supuesto, si recordaba la forma en que la había besado antes. Si al menos mis hormonas se hubieran quedado en esa etapa.

Agradecía infinitamente a Dios por haber sobrevivido a ese encuentro. Desde que Rukia mencionó las palabras _casa _y _Kuchiki_, mis vellos se pusieron de punta, pero no importaba, por Rukia enfrentaría cualquier cosa. Ella vino a sentarse frente a mí en la pequeña sala de su padre, una de las pocas habitaciones que tenían muebles occidentales y tomó un poco del agua que se había servido en un vaso.

—Lo siento —comencé después de unos segundos de un silencio absoluto, no incómodo, pero si alentador al escuchar su voz.

—Yo también —contestó, sorprendiéndome.

—No veo porque tú tendrías que pedir disculpas, Rukia.

—Mira, Ichigo, lo que te dije antes fue cierto. No lo había superado. No había podido sacar todo el rencor que llevaba hacia mis años en preparatoria… Hacia ustedes, hacia mi misma… pero, comprendí que también te había mentido… Cada cosa que pasó, desde que volvimos a vernos, fue algo que deseé que pasara: cada beso… cada… —se detuvo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, haciéndome sonreír —Perdono al chico de diecisiete años que fue el más idiota del mundo por no decirme lo que sentía. Ahora solo quiero una oportunidad con el hombre que me permitió sanar —respondió mientras yo quería levantarme y besarla hasta dejarla si aliento.

No la merecía y eso me hacia amarla más.

_Era un suertudo egoísta._

—Fui un idiota, Rukia. Un soberano idiota, pero jamás derrocharía una nueva oportunidad de hacerte feliz —recité entusiasmado y ella sonrió.

—Aunque espero que me puedas tocar… mi canción —susurró algo apenada.

Yo la miré asombrado y muy confundido.

—¿C-cómo sabes sobre…? —balbuceé apenado.

—Yuzu me dejó entrar a tu departamento. No quería mirar más, pero…

—Puedes mirar lo que es tuyo —la interrumpí, orgulloso.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —murmuró, mirándome como solo ella sabía.

—Claro —contesté seguro.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Ni una sola vez pensaste en decirme la verdad?

—Millones. Cada día, pero siempre había algo que me detenía... El miedo siempre estaba en contra mía. Irónicamente, quizás era el adolescente con más inseguridades del planeta, aunque el día que hice la canción estuve a punto de hacerlo —admití y ella me observó, curiosa.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Fue el día que nos reunimos para la investigación de Biología —le conté y ella pareció entender algo.

—El día que no dejaste de compararme con cada insecto que encontrábamos —bromeó, pero yo fruncí el ceño. Había demasiadas cosas de que arrepentirme como para vivir más de dos vidas.

—Lo sien… —comencé, pero ella se levantó y sorprendentemente, se sentó en mis piernas. Pude oler su aroma cuando pasó una mano por mi frente, hasta enterrarla en mi cabello.

—Ya no me molesta. No vas a disculparte por cada cosa, Ichigo. El pasado nos ha costado demasiado para que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo en disculpas por tonterías como esa —musitó en mi oído y yo asentí medio atontado.

—Planeé decirte todo desde que nos juntaron en el equipo, pero después Nelliel me llamó esa noche y me dijo que había convencido a la que sería nuestra compañera que le cambiaría el lugar a Kaien… para poder hacerte una broma… Era mi oportunidad de hablar contigo fuera de la escuela y Kaien lo había arruinado. Aún así, ese sábado cargué con la canción en mi bolsillo todo el día.

—Y yo no dejé la oportunidad de tratar impresionar a Kaien ¿No? Sabes, creo que éramos patéticos en preparatoria —aceptó haciendo una mueca y ambos reímos— ¿Y después…?

—¿Después qué? —conteste sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Después. Después de la graduación, después… Pasaron diez años… La única duda que me atormenta, es que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido a la fiesta de ex-alumnos… ¿Habrías seguido con tu vida? ¿Habrías encontrado a alguien más? —susurró pensativa y yo negué riendo.

Era tan inocente.

—Algo hubiera hecho para tener el valor de por fin tocar a tu puerta. No era como si no supiera exactamente donde vivías… —acepté, esperando su reacción.

—¡Lo sabías! —exclamó, claramente sorprendida.

—Como desde hace un año —expliqué rascándome la nuca— No te voy a mentir, después de entrar a la Universidad traté de dejarte atrás. Traté, cosa que fue imposible… Luego me convencí de que habías sido un capricho, pero al pasar los años no lograba sentir por nadie algo ni siquiera parecido a lo que sentía y siento por ti… —la miré y ella sonrió, bajó la cabeza y besó mi cuello mientras yo la abrazaba— Después te odié… o eso quise creer. Un fantasma del pasado… Una chiquilla que estaba obsesionada con mi hermano ¡No me dejaba vivir en paz! Parecía una cruel venganza por todo lo que te hice pasar… Cuando decidí buscarte y mirarte, tan sólo para convencerme que no eras más que otra mujer, alguien de mi pasado, no pude encararte… No pude. Así que cuando Yuzu mencionó que sería genial una fiesta de ex-alumnos, yo le propuse organizarla… De hecho, financiarla sería lo más correcto… Cuando confirmaste… Supe que había cruzado la línea —me quedé en silencio mientras ella se levantaba un poco y me miraba.

—Y ahora ya me tienes en frente, sin rencores ni recriminaciones… ¿Qué tienes que decir? —preguntó contra mis labios.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunté, sonriendo.

—Por algo se empieza —contestó Rukia, besándome después. Si fuera otra la casa… jadeé y me separé un poco, antes de que la hiciera mía en el sofá de la casa de su padre.

—Tardaste casi once años en pedírmelo. Si tienes alguna otra proposición, promete que no te tardarás tanto —bromeó y yo reí antes de besarla suavemente.

—Lo prometo —murmuré y la abracé como imaginé hacerlo cada noche hacía diez años.


	14. Perfectamente imperfecto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Original de **Jazzi W**. y baso este fan-fic en la adaptación de **"Esta vez sí"** de **Betsy. Uchiha -Song Hyo Wook **que amablemente me la cedió (¡Muchas gracias!)

+ Habrá claros OoC y mi redacción no es buena, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

El capítulo final ha llegado.

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a **Betsy,Uchiha-Song Hyo Wook. **Sin ti, nada de esto hubiera sido posible ¡No sabes la alegría que sentí cuando me llegó aquel mensaje! No tengo las palabras suficientes para expresar mi gratitud. Al igual que ustedes, queridas lectoras (me sentí importante diciendo eso)

Espero que este sea el final que esperaban y gracias por cada segundo que le dedicaron a esta historia ¡Las amo!

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene lemmon.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIII:<strong>

Perfectamente imperfecto

Vi entrar a mi secretaria, con unos sobres en sus manos. Cerré los ojos y gemí bajito, ella sonrió negando.

—No te preocupes, solo es correo —aclaró Kiyone, entregándomelos.

Los miré fugazmente y asentí, dejándolos cerca para revisarlos el lunes.

—¿Lograste cambiar la cita con la empresa de publicidad? —pregunté. Ella sonrió y me entregó mi agenda personal— Te irás al cielo ¡Lo juro! —murmuré claramente entusiasmada y ella rió.

—Tranquila, Rukia, tienes la tarde libre.

Yo la observé y esbocé una gran sonrisa.

Varios días atrás, le había pedido que me considerara su amiga. Más que su jefa, yo apreciaba a Kiyone. Era una joven trabajadora que luchaba por lo que quería y por ello, merecía el puesto que le iba a proponer el _lunes_… ¡Otro pendiente! Mi teléfono privado sonó, mientras ella terminaba de revisar los papales que le había entregado para que los archivara o enviara según fuera el caso.

—Hola, enana —murmuró mi _novio_ desde el otro lado de la línea.

Lo que en su día fue un tormento, ahora era una bendición.

Escuchar ese apodo ya no causaba náuseas, sólo sentía mariposas revoloteando inquietas.

—Hola, fresa —saludé con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Kiyone se tapó la boca con los dedos, me lanzó una mirada de complicidad y salió de la oficina.

Habían pasado dos semanas de nuestro regreso. Todavía me costaba asimilar que, después de todo, Ichigo y yo estábamos juntos. Me sentía tan viva y feliz, a pesar de que el trabajo nos tuviera agobiados. En este lapso, habíamos salido. Las mejores citas de mi vida, tenía que aclarar: románticas, divertidas, llenas de expectación y tensión.

Aún no hablábamos de la combustión espontánea que parecían sufrir nuestros cuerpos al estar cerca. Cuando habíamos estado en el departamento del otro, nada más había sucedido... Tenía la sensación de que Ichigo jamás daría otro un paso. Después de todo, nuestra historia no era del todo normal. Así que, como toda una mujer profesional, debía agarrar el toro por los cuernos.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó, con voz susurrante.

—Terrible —expresé agobiada— Tengo una cita para las cuatro, luego debo checar unos escritos para el próximo número de la revista y no sé, unas cuantas cosas más ¿Y tú? ¿Por fin te has puesto al corriente?

El rió y no pude evitar acompañarlo.

—No —respondió desanimado— Estas vacaciones han salido caras. No te preocupes, Urahara estará de vuelta la semana que viene. Podré escaparme —lo ultimó lo murmuró bajito, haciéndome reír— Te voy a extrañar.

—Te llamo mañana y almorzamos juntos ¿Sí? —propuse un poco cortante.

—Claro —aceptó rápidamente.

Yo me despedí, colgué el teléfono y cerré los ojos.

—Te crecerá la nariz como pinocho —murmuró Matsumoto desde la puerta.

—Pero valdrá la pena, cada centímetro.

Mi amiga soltó una carcajada y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

—¡Hey! —expresó haciendo berrinche— No me culpes. Que estés pensando en tu plan y en los "centímetros" es muy chistoso —continuó entre risas.

—Recuérdame porque te tuve que contar —musité enfurruñada, mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas.

—Fácil. Soy tu mejor amiga. Además, mis ojos tienen que verlo para creerlo. Es decir ¡Tú! —Me señaló con el dedo índice— ¿Haciendo una cena romántica a la luz de las velas con violín de fondo?

—No, exactamente —corregí abochornada y ella sonrió.

Salimos de la oficina, nos despedimos de Kiyone y nos dirigimos en el auto de Matsumoto para ir al departamento de mi objetivo. El camino no era muy largo, pero sentía que estábamos tardando una eternidad. Mi corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenado y no había abierto la boca desde que salimos de mi trabajo.

—Pasado mañana, me entregan los boletos —comentó casualmente Matsumoto. El semáforo estaba en rojo y ella aprovechó para verse en el espejo y ponerse brillo labial— Espero que ambos hayan tenido el tiempo para apartar esos días.

—Claro —afirmé con una sonrisa— ¿Quién se perdería tu boda en una isla paradisíaca?

Llegamos al edificio unos quince minutos después. Inmediatamente, divisé a Yuzu que estaba esperándonos en la entrada y como siempre, su sonrisa parecía destellar.

—A veces ella me da miedo —confesó mi amiga, cuando nos dirigíamos hacia ella.

—A veces —susurré despacio— a mí también —ambas reímos y mi tensión se atenuó un poco.

Quizá, apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que la vi, pero había algo diferente en ella. Ese destello en los ojos me provocaba rememorar a mi antigua secretaria Nanao cuando… _estaba embarazada _¿De verdad la hermanita de Ichigo sería mamá? Tal vez ya estaba alucinando, pero si fuera cierto sería una excelente noticia para su familia.

—Hola chicas —nos saludó Yuzu.

—¿Estás segura que no vendrá para acá? —inquirí preocupada y ella asintió.

—Segura. Takeshi habló con él —me explicó con un gesto amable— Ichigo saldrá de la oficina a las cinco y mi esposo le pidió que fuera por él ya que su auto se había averiado. No hay problema.

—Espero que le guste —murmuré subiendo al elevador.

Me encantaba el departamento de Ichigo porque estaba impregnado de su _esencia_.

Fui hasta la cocina y comencé a poner las compras que había hecho en la mañana en el lugar correspondiente: el vino blanco y las fresas en el refrigerador; y en una de las repisas, el chocolate y la crema batida. Minutos después de haber llegado, recibimos el pedido de la florería. Miles de pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos que, tanto Matsumoto como Yuzu, se divirtieron esparciéndolos.

Al final, dejaron un camino que indicara su habitación.

Me alegraba que la tensión entre ellas casi hubiera desaparecido. Matsumoto no lograba convencerse de que la familia Kurosaki mereciera otra oportunidad, sin embargo, se convenció de que yo era feliz y de que por primera vez no trataba de convertirme en algo más. Tomé una ducha rápida luego de haber comido una pizza y terminar de acomodar las velas en la habitación. Me miré en el espejo de su habitación mientras me secaba el cabello. Estaba vistiendo un camisón blanco hasta los tobillos, los tirantes era delgados y enmarcaban mi cuerpo.

Por primera vez, tenía plena confianza en mí.

—Vas a matar a mi hermano de un infarto —susurró Yuzu a mi espalda.

—Creo que Ichigo es más resistente de lo que crees —le contesté sonriendo y con las mejillas a punto de explotar de la vergüenza.

—Aún así, no es ciego —completó Matsumoto detrás de ella.

—Ya es hora de irnos. Pasan de las seis y ya no tardará en venir aquí —continuó Yuzu.

Asentí y las acompañé a la puerta.

Cuando al fin estuve sola, el estómago me hormigueaba de forma incontrolable. Sentía ansias, nerviosismo y mi piel ardía. Caminé sonriendo al sentir los pétalos rozar mis pies desnudos. El camino ideado por Matsumoto y Yuzu primero conducía hasta la mesita central de la sala. Me acerqué a mi bolso, escondido bajo el escritorio de Ichigo y tomé el papel que había doblado a la mitad dejándolo sobre el mueble.

La primera vez que escribía después de tanto tiempo.

Sonreí al leer el título y esperé que él comprendiera cada palabra.

* * *

><p>Estacioné mi auto en mi lugar de aparcamiento y entré al edificio. Me sentía fatigado, la empresa tenía demasiados pendientes atrasados. Todos por mi culpa. Otro recordatorio, huir de los problemas solo traía más problemas. Por suerte, ella me había salvado de todo, por fin estaba conmigo y me miraba del modo que tanto soñé. Aunque también predominaba en mi interior la odiosa la frustración.<p>

Deseaba verla… No, _necesitaba_ verla, pero ella era alguien libre e independiente.

Su espíritu me tenía cautivado y sabía que después de un largo día de trabajo, necesitaba descansar. Así que, solo quería llegar a mi habitación y dormir… pensando en ella.

A mis casi veintiocho años, estaba enamorado como un adolescente. Bien, creo que siempre lo había estado, pero no cambiaría absolutamente nada. El tiempo que había pasado a su lado era la gloria, pero quería tenerla conmigo, todo el tiempo… y sí, soñaba cada noche con volver a hacerla mía, como aquel día en su oficina, pero de manera diferente.

Esta vez sin barreras, sin mentiras… Simplemente, no me atrevía.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y encendí la luz para quedarme paralizado.

Había miles de pétalos haciendo un camino por todo el lugar y el departamento olía a su _aroma…_ Mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa mientras seguía el inusual sendero. Me acerqué a mi mesa para mirar una hoja de color blanco doblada por la mitad. La caligrafía era sencilla, pero elegante. Reconocí su letra y por un momento quise olvidarme del papel y buscarla.

Obligué a mis pies a quedarse en su lugar y comencé a leer:

_Mi amor imperfecto_

_Te escribo y el sol muere de a poco, al igual que mis letras,_

_El cielo atestigua este momento en el cual me declaro,_

_Te miro y presento mi vida a tus ojos esperando contestación._

_Pues ese amor que concebía perfecto he comprobado que no es real_

_Y en mi búsqueda de un alma ajena,_

_Me reencontré contigo y pensé todo lo que podía ofrecer_

_Cosas lozanas, antiguas, etéreas y mundanas_

_Pensé ofrecerte frases, o tal vez plegarias._

_Pero una a una fueron pareciendo paganas,_

_Tal vez te ofrecería un amor preciso y recto_

_Un amor en el que el sacrificio no existe_

_Un cuento de hadas_

_Pero tu recuerdo me señaló un norte_

_Ofrecerte un amor imperfecto, humano_

_Contigo quiero sacrificarme de todas las maneras posibles y que tú te sacrifiques igual_

_Quiero llorar y amar_

_Quiero sentirme enjaulada en el mundo, pero libre contigo_

_Quiero saber conquistarte a través del tiempo_

_Poseerte y prolongar un abrazo hasta el infinito_

_Un amor que nos una con una cadena de razón y cariño_

_Un amor que nos torture dulcemente_

_Un amor que persista en la lluvia_

_Un amor que hiera nuestro orgullo_

_Quiero verme, entonces, en otra latitud contigo_

_Emancipando nuestras almas de la vida_

_Procurando nuestro sustento emocional con lágrimas de ángeles_

_Descifrando los laberintos de nuestros corazones_

_Compartiendo un amor imperfecto._

_Te amo, Ichigo._

Miré el camino de pétalos que seguía hasta mi habitación, miré el poema de nuevo. Me lo llevé a los labios mientras caminaba hasta ponerlo junto a su broche, el que jamás me había pedido de vuelta. Caminé con pasos cortos, no quería despertar si esto era un sueño y quería prolongar el momento si era real. Cuando abrí la puerta, todo mi cuerpo cobró vida y contuve la respiración al verla.

Ella jamás se imaginaría cuantas noches la imagine así, frente a mí, en mi cama, desde aquella fiesta. Tantas noches de insomnio, tantas noches odiándola de tanto amarla, de tanto desearla y ahora estaba aquí como un cisne… _Mi_ cisne.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que hallas entrado a mi departamento? —pregunté con voz ronca. Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas y la luz de las velas que iluminaba la habitación, hacía un juego perfecto de luces y sombras sobre su piel.

Su camisón difícil de resistir.

—Porque lo deseabas tanto como yo —contestó bajito y se movió hasta el final de la cama. Acorté nuestra distancia quedándome de pie ante ella. Luego se alzó un poco y rozó mis labios contra los suyos.

—Si… —suspiré mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos. Sentí las yemas de sus dedos en mi cabello. Su boca se abrió para perderme en ella y mi lengua entró queriendo poseerla— Volviste a… escribir —dije con la respiración entrecortada. Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a quitar mi saco— Gracias —ella volvió a besarme. Incapaz de detenerme, la acerqué mas a mí anclando mis brazos a su cintura, llevándola hasta el borde de la cama.

—Esto no debía ser exactamente así —murmuró contra mis labios, mientras los tocaba, incitándolos.

—¿Cómo, entonces? —pregunté confundido a la vez que olía su cuello.

Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa.

—H-había vino y comida… y… puede esperar… —expresó sin convicción y yo besé el borde de su escote.

—Discúlpame… Si así lo deseas… yo puedo… —no terminé la oración, ya quedaba muy poco de mi autocontrol.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo… —murmuró con soltura. Sonreí, acariciando su rostro. Bajé hacia su mandíbula, luego a su cuello y por último a su clavícula. Ella logró deshacerse de mi camisa y sus manos erizaron mi piel cuando hicieron contacto. Cada rastro ardía, sentía mi cuerpo cada vez más y más impaciente. Por fin, me acerqué a ella y gimió robándome una sonrisa.

Mis dedos rozaron el contorno de sus hermosos senos sobre la tela. Su pecho subía y baja a causa de su respiración. Mis manos bajaron los tirantes y la obligaron a quedarse desnuda ante mí. Después, la tomé por la cintura y la incliné mientras lamía, mordía y me alimentaba de ella. Un grito y luego pequeños sonidos salieron de su boca.

Cada segundo que pasaba me hacía perder, aún más, la cordura.

No supe en qué momento, sus manos desabrocharon mi pantalón. Lo jaló de forma impaciente y me lo quité todo mientras ella se recostaba en la cama alejándose un poco de mí.

Sonreí y en un acto movido, por solo mi cuerpo y todo el deseo que sentía, la tomé de los tobillos y la arrastré hacia mí. Rukia jadeó. Mis manos se hundieron en su espalda levantándola mientras me hincaba en la cama. Luego se sentó a horcadas sobre mí y gimió cuando mi emocionado _amigo_ tocó su intimidad, yo perdí todo rastro de conciencia…

Apreté los dientes y controlé mis latidos mientras la tomaba de la cintura y entraba en ella.

Se echó hacia atrás soltando un grito ahogado, arqueó su espalda permitiéndome saborear el néctar de su piel, sus pechos, sus pezones turgentes y la atraje hacia mi mientras la abrazaba, besando su cabello.

El tiempo se detuvo, solo era consciente de su cuerpo, de querer estar más en ella, de querer perderme en ella, de cumplir todos mis sueños. Mis caderas se movían exigentes y por un momento temí dañarla, pero su cuerpo buscaba el mío, sus caderas respondían mis movimientos. Ella besó mi cuello y mi oreja haciéndome estallar, sus paredes se apretaron encerrándome, exigiendo...

Ambos caímos a la cama, respirando de forma entrecortada.

—Quiero que todos los días estés aquí cuando llegue —murmuré, abrazándola.

—¿Esa es otra proposición? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Sí —exprese, mirándola firmemente.

Ella no respondió, pero su mirada me lo dijo todo.

Esbozó una tierna sonrisa y sus parpados se cerraron. La abracé todavía más fuerte y también intenté dormirme. Quizá aún faltaba tiempo para el día en que uniéramos nuestras vidas para siempre… pero no importaba. Ahí estábamos juntos, amándonos y siendo correspondidos. Esta vez, haciéndolo bien.

_Esta vez sí…_

**Fin**


End file.
